


Soldier, Poet, King

by nicetomeetmew



Series: Soldier, Poet, King [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legend is a concerned snarky bastard, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), More tags to be added, Poison, Soft Legend, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time is best dad, Warriors has secrets, Wind is babey, give Legend hugs, not beta read we die like heroes of Hyrule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetomeetmew/pseuds/nicetomeetmew
Summary: Warriors always seemed to be one of the more open members of the group of heroes. But even the least assuming people have secrets....Or: Warriors is not the perfect knight the others think he is and Legend is on a quest to figure him out.EDIT:- chapters 1 - 5 have now been edited.(Inspired by the song Soldier, Poet, King by The Oh Hellos)Oh and of course, the amazing Linked Universe and characters belong to jojo56830 on Tumblr!
Relationships: Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Soldier, Poet, King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156844
Comments: 150
Kudos: 319





	1. There Will Come a Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Warriors angst, Warriors angst, Warriors angst.
> 
> This was done as a live write and I have to admit I had no idea what direction this was taking when I started but I definitely wasn't expecting it to turn out like it did. But hey ho here we are (and I'm pretty happy with it I think). I hope enjoy my take on Warriors' character.
> 
> Also it's 2:30am so there are bound to be a few mistakes (I'm sorry).

Warriors wasn't exactly the enigma of the nine chosen heroes. He was a knight, he was a hero, and he was a self-proclaimed ladies’ man. The others never thought that there could be much more to him than that. But even the most open of people had their secrets. Maybe it was his openness and confidence that distracted the others from noticing the way the captain would often disappear for a few minutes a day or how he would occasionally fiddle with something concealed under his tunic. And honestly, Warriors was thankful. There were somethings he was happy to keep to himself. He had created this image of himself for his companions and he planned to keep it that way.

Of course, things don't always go according to plan.

* * *

Legend had no idea why he suddenly awoke in the dead of night. He sat up in his bed roll, stretching irritably. They'd been walking all goddess-damned day, didn't he at least deserve a restful sleep?

He glanced around the camp, searching for a disturbance that might have woken him. His eyes drifted over the sleeping bodies of the other heroes, the dying embers of the fire and...

Wait.

His gaze fell upon a large rock that jutted out the grass on the edge of their camp, where Warriors had earlier settled for his watch. Only now, the blue-scarfed hero was nowhere to be seen.

Cursing under his breath, Legend dragged himself out of the comfort of his blankets, grabbing his sword just in case, and sidestepped his way around the splayed-out bodies of his friends.

_I cannot be arsed with this_ , he thought to himself, pulling himself up onto the rock. His hand suddenly brushed against something soft. He looked down and, in the dim moonlight, noticed a bright blue bundle. Warriors' scarf.

Legend rarely felt anything but irritation towards the Hero of Warriors, but in that moment, he felt a sudden flicker of... something. Warriors never took that scarf off. Ever. So where the hell was he?

Just as he debated going back and waking Time or Twilight, his ear caught something coming from further in the forest. Drawing his sword, he jumped down from the rock and slipped into the shadows

With each step, the veteran deeply regretting not bringing a light source with him, but he carried on, listening carefully for the sound again. There. This time it was closer and much clearer. That's when Legend realised exactly what it was. A sword slicing through the air.

He edged his way deeper into the trees towards the source until he found himself at the edge of a clearing. And there, right in the middle of it was the captain himself.

He was dripping in sweat, his sword held tightly in both hands. His face was shadowed in the flickering light of the lantern that sat nearby, but even so Legend could see his face screw up in concentration.

Still not noticing the presence of the other hero, Warriors adjusted his grip and suddenly brought his sword down with such strength, the nearby leaves rustled. And then Legend watched, absolutely dumbfounded, as the elder hero began working his way through a series of swift and elegant movements, as though he was dancing. In fact, Legend would've been sure it _was_ a dance if it weren't for his blade slashing through the air with each step.

In his awe, the red clad hero decided to risk getting closer. Which in hindsight, may have been a mistake. A branch snapped underneath his foot and Warriors quickly whipped round, sword raised, looking like he was ready to take off his head.

"Whoa, whoa! It's just me!" he said quickly, raising his hands in surrender.

Warriors expression quickly turned from aggressive to surprised to guarded. He lowered his sword slowly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, wiping his sleeve across his brow. Legend crossed his arms and gave him a look.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he said pointedly. Warriors stared at him for a moment before sighing. He sheathed his sword a sat down by his lantern, reaching behind it, and grabbing his waterskin.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm training," he replied after taking a long drink.

Legend watched him, taking in his sweat-soaked tunic, his tired looking eyes, his dishevelled hair.

"It's not like to be so untidy, pretty boy," he remarked, striding across the clearing, and plopping down next to him. "Why are you training in the middle of the night? And more importantly, why did you leave your watch? Something could've attacked us y'know."

Warriors scoffed. "You think I'm stupid?"

Legend raised an eyebrow.

"Okay don't answer that." He pointed past Legend at a rocky outcrop. Legend followed his finger and noticed a barely visible orange glow from just over the top of it.

"The camp is just there," Warriors continued. "If something approached, I would've heard it." He turned his gaze to his lap, avoiding the other's eyes. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you all," he said, so softly Legend wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it.

"Okay, but you never answered my first question. Why are you training in the middle of the night? You don't get enough of it during the day or something?"

The captain shrugged. "Something like that." He stared up the star-studded sky, clearly not particularly interested in conversation. Legend stared at him; brow furrowed. He was acting very... un-Warriors-like.

"What?" Warriors snapped suddenly, whipping his head back round to glare at him.

"Jeez calm down," Legend huffed, turning away. A thought occurred to him. "How often do you do this?”

A pause.

"Every night," he said finally, avoiding his eye again.

"Oh, come on," Legend retorted, rolling his eyes. "There's no way you'd get away with doing this every night. Someone would have noticed."

Warriors fixed him with a steely glare. "Do remember our first battle with the black lizalfos?" He didn't wait for a reply. "How often have you seen me train like that with you all?"

Legend stopped, thinking back to the sparring sessions they'd had together. Every time, War had fought with precision and poise, but never in the elegant way they had witnessed that day. He shrugged.

"I guess I just assumed it was something you learned back in your Hyrule."

Warriors sighed heavily. "It is. But I wouldn't be able to still do it without practice."

"Why keep it a secret? If you didn't want us to see you fighting like that, you wouldn't have done it, so why train alone?"

Once again, he was met with silence.

Warriors clutched the edge of his tunic tight, his knuckles turning white. A conflicted expression flitted across his features. Legend shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on," he teased. "It can't be that bad."

"Everyone..." the other started. He took a deep breath, his eyes firmly fixed straight ahead. "Everyone sees me a certain way. I'm a captain. A knight. I’m… I'm expected to be a certain way. The way I fight... everyone just assumes it comes naturally to me." He scoffed ruefully. "And I let them think it." He shot Legend a side-glance. "After all I'm the 'pretty boy' right?"

For once in his life, Legend was speechless.

After goddess-knows how long Legend finally spoke. "You... you do this so people see you as..."

"Perfect," Warriors finished, his voice barely a whisper. He returned his gaze to the sky, an unreadable expression on his face. Legend had no idea what to think. He had never seen him so _vulnerable_ before.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two; Legend sat there, tearing up the grass while his friend kept staring upwards, one hand cupped to his chest.

Legend had no idea how long had passed before Warriors abruptly stood up, brushing off his trousers.

"We should get back," he said, his voice now steady and firm. Any emotion that had been there before was gone, replaced by the tone of soldier. He didn't wait for a reply as he gathered his things and started striding back into the forest. Legend scrambled to catch up with him. He quickly grabbed his arm.

"Wait."

The captain turned slightly, question in his face. Legend stood there dumbly, struggling with what to say.

"You... you..." he stuttered. This was ridiculous. Steeling himself, he forced himself to say it. "You don't have to be perfect."

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't for his companion to suddenly burst out laughing. It was a harsh laugh, completely devoid of humour. Warriors tugged his arm away and turned back around.

"Of course I do," he said, before walking into the shadows.

* * *

Legend awoke the next morning after one of the worst night’s sleep he'd ever had. For the rest of the night he hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Warriors had said.

_"Of course I do."_

What the hell did that mean? Why did he think he had to be perfect?

He couldn't stop those thoughts swirling in his head as he gathered up his things and joined the others for breakfast. As he poked at his food, he found his gaze drifting over to the captain. He was sat next to Wind, looking every inch the polished knight in shining armour. Not a hair out a place, he laughed easily at something the younger hero said. But now, Legend noticed something else. He could see that his smile didn't reach his eyes; they were dull and tired, a million miles away from the charming mask he wore.

_Was it always like this?_ he thought to himself.

A poke on his shoulder pulled him from his stupor.

"Hey," Hyrule, the poker, said from next to him. "You okay?"

Legend shook the thoughts from his mind and scoffed. "'Course. Why wouldn't I be?"

The traveller didn't look convinced, but simply shrugged and turned back to Wild, who he was trying to convince to relinquish his cooking duties that evening (from the look on the champion's face, the answer was a resounding _no_ ).

* * *

As their trek through Hyrule (they were still unsure whose it was) continued, Legend found himself walking along side Warriors, who was very obviously avoiding his eyes. The captain was clearly trying to walk ahead of him, but Legend matched him step for step. He could practically feel the irritation radiating off him, but he wasn't about to give up. He wanted answers and he was going to get them one way or another.

When the two of them found themselves at the front of the group, Warriors finally spoke to him.

"I don't need you keeping an eye on me," he hissed. Legend resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he simply gave him a snarky grin.

"Who said I'm keeping an eye on you? Maybe I just feel like walking at the front. Not my fault you're in my way."

A strange expression flashed briefly across Warriors' face, but it was gone so fast Legend wondered if he just imagined it. The captain suddenly began to slow his step, matching pace with Twilight who was near the back. He gave Legend a look, as though he was challenging him to follow him. Legend felt a flash of annoyance. Of course, he was going to be difficult about it.

Frustrated, he marched ahead, ignoring Time who called after him to slow down.

Stupid Warriors, he thought. Why does he have to be so... _infuriating_?

"Legend, move!" someone suddenly yelled. The veteran wrenched his head up, quickly jumping back just in time to avoid a heavy club. The ground where he had been just seconds ago almost shattered with the impact.

" _Ambush!_ "

Sure enough, seemingly from nowhere, a hoard of monsters surroundd them. The heroes quickly drew their weapons and charged.

Legend darted forward; sword drawn. The red blade shone brightly as he slashed at the bokoblin in front of him. Droplets of black blood flew through the air. Legend cursed. Of course, they were infected. Hylia just could not give them an easy time, could She?

The monster let out a screech and dashed forward, club raised. Legend sprang to the side, dodging easily. When his opponent shifted to lift its club once more, the hero made his move, rushing forward, sword piercing though the monster with practiced precision. With a pained shriek, it fell to ground, twitched, and fell still. Satisfied, Legend turned to join the others when pain exploded across his right side. He was thrown to the ground with such force it knocked the wind out of him.

In the heat of his small victory, he hadn't noticed another bokoblin creeping up behind him until it struck.

Legend lay in the dust, black spots clouding his vision. His body screamed in protest as he reached for his sword, which lay discarded just shy of arm's length away.

_Shit, shit shit._

The still-standing monster loomed over him, raising its club once more. Legend braced himself, cursing himself for being so stupid. But the blow never came.

He watched as the tip of a sword suddenly burst through the chest of the creature. It let out an inhumane scream before falling to the ground, revealing the hero behind it.

Warriors.

The two heroes stared silently at each other for a moment before older man sheathed his sword, and offered his hand to Legend, who accepted it, pulling himself up, trying to ignore the pain still shooting through his side. He glanced around the battlefield to see the other monsters scattered across it, the heroes celebrating their victory.

Legend felt Warriors' eyes on him as he bent down to pick up his sword. As he sheathed it, the captain made to walk away.

"Hey," Legend called after him, halting him. Warriors' turned back, face blank. Legend sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh... thanks for... well y'know." He gestured to the fallen enemy.

Warriors nodded stiffly, before striding off without a word. Legend watched him go, a strange feeling building up inside him. He had no idea what it was, but it was so strong he couldn't ignore it.

It wasn't until they were back on the road, and Legend threw a glance back at the captain, once again noticing that dull look in his eyes that he realised what it was.

He was worried about Warriors.


	2. Who Carries a Mighty Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend's irritation with the captain reaches its boiling point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! There's humour in this chapter! What is a life without a nice balance? Heh.

He was avoiding him. Warriors was avoiding him, and Legend was livid.

It had been three days since Warriors had helped him during their battle (he refused to admit he had been saved) and the elder hero hadn't said a single word to him. When they travelled, he always ensured there was a sizable gap between them. When they camped, he sat as far away from him as possible. And the worst part was no one seemed to notice.

Secretly, Legend had hoped that one of the more perceptive members of their group would realise something was up and then he would be able to confront Warriors with backup. But nope. It dawned on him that they probably didn't think this was anything out of the ordinary. Thinking back, Legend realised that aside for the occasional bet and exchange of snide remarks, they two of them weren't very close. Were they even friends?

The veteran sighed wearily, leaning back against a fallen log. Why was caring so... complicated?

His eyes drifted up, looking around the camp at the other heroes who were settling in after another one of Wild's delicious dinners. Hyrule was intently watching as Sky carved a small block of wood, Wind sat with Wild who was pulling increasingly dangerous looking weapons out of his slate, while Twilight sat nearby, trying (and failing) not to look completely horrified. Time was watching fondly as Four told him some story, with far more enthusiasm than Legend had ever seen. And Warriors...

Oh, for Hylia's sake.

"Where'd the captain go?" Legend asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Wind looked up from the concerning large blue glowing... thing that Wild was now brandishing and pointed out into the trees.

"He went out there a few minutes ago. Guess he needed the toilet."

Legend nodded and tried to relax, but now his mind was full of questions. He was certain that the captain hadn't gone off to relieve himself. So why had he wandered off now? Surely he wouldn't do his private training while everyone was awake. With that thought, he glanced over at the pile of the heroes' belongings and, sure enough, he spied the hilt of Warriors' sword peeking out. Definitely not training then. _What are you up to idiot?_ he thought irritably.

"WILD PUT IT AWAY!"

Legend look up to see Twilight fuming as his protégé swung his... whatever it was dangerously above his head, grinning like an idiot. Wind was ecstatic, whooping each time the weapon slashed though the air, leaving a bizarre trail of blue light in its wake.

Legend scoffed. He really was a moron. If he wasn't careful, he was going to-

_CRASH._

Everyone sprang out the way as a tree (a fucking _tree_ ) suddenly crashed down, narrowly missing Sky's head. Eyes swivelled to the champion who stood next to a charred stump, weapon still in hand.

"...oops?"

Twilight looked like he was going to explode. And Time didn't look too far off it either. A stunned silence settled over before it was suddenly shattered by seven voices all at once.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"THAT WAS SO COOL! DO IT AGAIN!"

"Do NOT do it again!"

"Who in Hylia's name gave him _that_?"

"I worked hard to get this thank you very much!"

"Sky? You okay?"

"I.... I think I need to lie down..."

With chaos erupting from all corners, no one noticed as Legend slipped away and ran off in the direction Wind had pointed in earlier.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure what he expecting to find, but Warriors sat in the grass, leaning against a tree with closed eyes, an oddly peaceful expression on his face was the last thing Legend thought he would see.

He edged closer, apprehensive of how still he was. He nearly jumped out his skin when the scarfed-hero's eyes suddenly shot open and he grabbed something resting by his side. A... notebook? Legend watched as Warriors scribbled something quickly, muttering to himself as he did, before carefully closing the book, resting it on his lap and leaning back against the tree with a small sigh.

The red-clad hero stood in the shadows, unsure what to do. Curiosity was bubbling up inside him as he watched the other run his thumb gently across the worn-leather cover of the notebook. Then again, the last time he intruded a private moment, he almost lost his head.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

He’d been so caught up in wondering what to do, he hadn't noticed the captain looking right at him. Collecting himself, Legend scoffed.

"Are you just going to sit there?" he retorted. He was ready for a snarky remark, or a laugh or something, but instead Warriors stiffened slightly. He got to his feet, tucking the notebook into his belt.

"I'm not. We should get back."

Just like that, Legend found himself transported back to that night three days ago. A closed-off Warriors, trying to get away from him. Well, he wasn't in the mood to take it anymore. He dashed forward, stepping into his companion's path, looking up at him with as steely a glare as he could muster.

"What are you hiding?"

For a brief moment, something akin to fear flashed in Warriors' eyes. But as quickly as it appeared it vanished, replaced by that controlled gaze that Legend hated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, tone even and steady. His soldier's voice again. Legend resisted the temptation to try and literally knock some sense into him; instead, crossing his arms and hardening his glare.

"Come on, idiot. The sneaking off? The solo-training? And now this notebook thing?"

And the mention of said notebook, Warriors' hand flew to his belt, resting protectively on the cover. Legend watched him; eyebrows raised.

"What are you hiding?" he asked again.

"I'm not hiding anything," Warriors said automatically, pushing past him. "I'm going back."

_Damn it. Think, Link. Think_. Then inspiration struck.

"You know..." he started casually. "I don't think the old man would be particularly happy to hear about your late-night hobby."

Warriors froze. He whipped back round.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" he asked, incredulously. Legend merely shrugged.

"I'm just stating a fact. Although it would be a shame if someone were to tell him-"

He was cut off as a hand suddenly shot forward, grabbing his collar. Warriors yanked him forward, getting right up into his face.

"Listen to me, veteran," he said, his voice dangerously low. "This is my life. You've learned far too much about me already so if you know what's good for you, you'll stay. Out. Of. It."

Pushing past the voice in his head that screamed at him, begging him not to say what he was about to, he wrenched himself from the other's grip, stepping back to a safe distance.

"Fine, I will. But you know..." he paused, staring Warriors straight in the eyes. "Sneaking around and keep secrets doesn't seem like something someone perfect would do. And isn’t that what you want?"

He barely had time to react as Warriors' fist suddenly collided with his cheek, knocking him to the ground.

Legend sat there on the grass, stunned. He hit him. _He hit him_. One hand cupped over his rapidly bruising face, he stumbled to his feet, once again meet eyes with Warriors, who looked... terrified.

"Well," Legend snarked, wiping a dribble of blood from his nose. "That escalated quick- hey!" He screeched in protest as his attacker suddenly grabbed his chin, twisting his head to the side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Legend yelled, trying to pull away. Warriors said nothing. Legend felt the captain's fingers gently brushing over the bruise, murmuring to himself, before he finally stepped back with a sigh of relief.

"Nothing broken," he said, softly, staring down at his feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just punch me and then check to make sure you _didn't break anything_?"

"I'm sorry," Warriors said suddenly, the words coming out in a rush. "I don't know what came over me."

Legend had never felt more confused in his life. What the hell was going on with him?

Warriors, still not looking at him, nodded in the direction of the camp.

"You should go."

"And what are you going to do?" Legend asked, feeling increasingly irritated with the older hero. Warriors shook his head.

"I need a walk."

He didn't give Legend a chance to respond before he turned and ran.


	3. There Will Come a Poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warriors is found and Legend uncovers one of his secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay disclaimer: I don't really like how this one turned out. But I'm keeping it because I feel like it leads somewhat well into the next chapter. So sorry it's not as good as I hoped but hopefully it's still okay :)

"Let me get this straight," Twilight said, staring down Legend with an extremely suspicious look in his eyes. "You went looking for captain, couldn't find him, and then... fell?"

Legend felt heat creeping up the back of his neck as the ranch-hand bored his eyes into his own. Hearing the story back made him realise he wasn't as good a liar as he thought. He took a deep breath and scowled.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" he snapped, turning away as Hyrule held up his hand to try and heal his cheek yet again. "I said I'm fine."

His friend gave him a concerned look, but lowered his hand anyway, looking up Twilight who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What even is tonight?" he mumbled, shooting a withering glance at Wild who suddenly seemed very interested in the grass.

Time stepped forward, a brief look of amusement on his face before it gave way to concern.

"It will be dark soon. Even for someone as skilled as him, it's dangerous to be out there alone."

There were murmurs of agreement from the others, but Legend stayed silent. Something was bothering him. Something he'd noticed earlier...

Then it hit him. A cold feeling settled in his stomach as he looked over to the pile of supplied. Sure enough, the silver of the hilt glinted in the dying firelight, just as it had done before.

"He doesn't have his sword."

"He doesn't have his sword?" Wind echoed, a note a fear audible in his voice. Legend shook his head, gesturing over to the blade in question. A heavy silence fell. It broke when Twilight cursed under his breath.

"That idiot... what's he playing at?" he groaned, pacing back and forth. "I'm sure he could manage just fine without his sword normally but alone and in the dark?"

"We have to go find him!" Wind cried, jumping up and drawing his own blade. Wild and Hyrule were quick to agree, drawing their own weapons (Wild had thankfully returned that goddess-forsaken blue thing to his slate and was holding a normal sword), but the others hesitated.

"We can't all go," Time said. Protests were thrown at him, but he simply held up his hand, a decisive glare in his eye. "I agree that we need to look for him, but I would say no more than four of you."

He gave Twilight a look. The ranch-hand stared back in confusion before a flash of understanding crossed his face.

"Right. Wild, Four, Legend; you're with me." He took hold of his necklace, giving the three of them a pointed look. He didn't wait for a response before he turned and started walking towards the trees. "Let's go find our captain."

* * *

"Can you walk any slower?" Legend huffed, jogging the lantern he was holding as he crossed his arms. A response came in the form of a low growl from the big black wolf lumbering ahead of them.

"Unless you want to trip and fall again, deal with it," Four said, unusually irritable. Legend shot him a surprised look, but the smith merely scowled and kept walking, his eyes flashing bright blue in the dim light. He looked over at Wild who shrugged and turned his attention back to Twilight, who had his head low, trying to catch Warriors' scent.

Legend fidgeted with his tunic. He knew they weren't walking the right way. They'd passed the spot where his confrontation with Warriors' had taken place earlier and Twilight had led them in a different direction to where the older hero had run off. But he couldn't understand why. How could the wolf's senses have taken them off the right path?

"I found something!" Wild cried out suddenly. He darted forward, carefully untangling something from the branches of a nearby tree. Legend held up his lantern revealing...

"Oh no," Four whimpered, his earlier irritation seemly forgotten. Wild cradled the torn blue fabric of Warriors' scarf in his hands.

"He'd never let something happen to this..." Wild muttered, brushing his fingers over the nicks in the fabric. Twilight nudged at his protege's leg, nodding his head towards the scarf. Wild held it out to him. Twilight sniffed at it before turning around, nose once again lowered to the forest floor. His ears suddenly perked up and he started moving forward. However, he barely made 2 steps before he stopped.

"What is it?" Legend asked, hurrying forward to join him. Twilight quickly moved so that he was blocking his path. Before Legend could protest, the older hero shifted back to his Hylian form in a flurry of shadow. He silently pointed at his feet. In the lack of light, the heroes hadn't noticed that they were standing mere inches from the edge of a sudden drop.

"It's too dangerous to continue," Twilight said wearily. He rubbed a hand over his markings, as Wild and Four joined them, peering over the edge. "We'll have to go back and, if he doesn’t return, keep looking in the morning."

"You can't be serious," Legend said in disbelief. "You just want to leave him out here?"

"Since when do you care so much about him?" Twilight retorted; eyebrow raised. Legend hesitated for a moment before he scoffed.

"I don't care about him. I just don't think it's funny to leave him stuck in the woods in the dark."

"Neither do I! But-"

Their argument was suddenly cut off by a strangled yell. The two of them turned to see Wild and Four, leaning over the edge of the drop, twin looks of horror on their faces.

"What is it?" Twilight said, rushing over to them. Legend quickly followed suit. He followed Wild's shaking finger, which was pointing down the small cliff. The drop was steep, with rocks protruding from it the whole way down. And, lying at the bottom, barely visible in the moonlight, was Warriors.

* * *

Legend couldn't stand the new atmosphere back at camp.

When they arrived back, the limp figure of their captain draped awkwardly between himself and Wild, the mood had shattered instantly. Wind was overcome with worry and had been hovering around Warriors ever since. Hyrule had quickly switched into the serious mode he always did when we he was healing.

Now, Legend sat nervously nearby as the traveller carefully set and bandaged the injured hero's left arm.

Warriors' himself looked awful. He lay unmoving as Hyrule healed him. His face was pale in the firelight, almost blending with the white bandages wrapped around his head and torso. Dried blood crusted under his nose, yet to be wiped away.

Legend looked away, guilt eating away at him. Why hadn't he followed him? If he had, this never would've happened.

"Will he be okay?" a quiet voice asked. Legend and Hyrule both looked round to see Wind, sitting a little distance away. He stared at the figure of his brother with large, scared eyes and in that moment Legend realised this was one of the rare times Wind let his age show. At the end of the day, hero or not, he was still a kid. He tore his eyes away, another wave a guilt washing over him.

Hyrule smiled warmly at the youngest hero. "He'll be just fine," he said reassuringly, patting the grass next to him. Wind hesitated, but then slowly got up and joined him, hugging his knees as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Warriors' chest.

Watching him, Legend felt... hopeless. It was all his goddess-damned fault. He groaned, burying his head in his hands. He was such an idiot.

"Hey," a soft voice said, accompanied by a gentle hand on his back. He looked up to see Sky looking down at him, a smile on his face but concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Staring up at the kind face of the other hero, he felt his guilt double. He didn’t deserve his kindness. Not after this. A biting remark sat on the tip of his tongue, ready to tell Sky to just _leave him alone_. Instead he shrugged his hand off and stood up.

"I'm fine," he said shortly, stalking off. Although he wasn't sure exactly where he was stalking off to.

As he made an aimless lap around the camp, his eyes fell onto the small pile of Warriors' things, resting nearby the fallen hero. He crouched down, gently lifting the blue scarf. It was ragged and muddy and Legend felt his grip tighten the more he looked at it. The Warriors they knew would never let something like this happen to his beloved scarf. With a weary sigh, he went to lay it back down before something caught his eye. Something small and brown, poking out from the hero’s folded chainmail. He reached down and wiggled it out until he was holding a worn leather notebook. The same one from earlier that day.

Glancing around, satisfied when he found no one was watching him, Legend grabbed the book and ran off, settling down as far from the fire as he could manage.

He ran his hand over the cover. It wasn't anything impressive. The only thing distinguishing it from any other old notebook was the word "Link" embossed in one corner. He rested his hand on the edge, suddenly unsure if he should read it. He looked back up at Warriors' resting form. No. He was going to find out what the hell was going on.

With a deep breath, he flipped the cover open.

What greeted him were pages dense with writing. He flicked through the book, finding page after page of scribbled words, so close together there was barely any blank space.

Bewildered, Legend stopped at a page in the middle of the book and started to read.

**_The dark settles, snuffing out the light._ **

**_It grows with every passing moment._ **

**_It’s coming, it seeks out us all_ **

**_The light fears, but battles on._ **

Legend stopped, stunned. It was... poetry.

He turned to the next page and the next and the next. Each one was filled with poems, ranging in length but all of them spoke about light and darkness. As he got towards the end of the notebook, he noticed something. In the later poems the light lost. The darkness won.

Legend sat back, confused. Their battle with evil forces was far from over. So why was Warriors writing about them losing? Unless...

Hands shaking, he flipped to the last page. The writing was scratchy and blotchy, as though it had been written in the dark.

**_The light is weak._ **

**_Its fading, dying_ **

**_The darkness has won_ **

**_Forgive me._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, don't you just love a cryptic ending?


	4. His Weapon is His Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend confronts Warriors and his biggest secret is revealed, leading the captain to making a drastic move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all... 100 KUDOS? Thank you so much! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! All your comments mean so much to me so again, thank you <3
> 
> Okay now for the serious stuff.
> 
> TW: Suicidal thoughts and suicide attempts. Please be wary and stay safe.

If the other heroes hadn't suspected that something was amiss between Legend and Warriors before, Legend was sure they would now. Since discovering the contents of the notebook, he had joined Wind as an unwavering presence at the older hero's side. He watched over him all through the night, even as Wind fell into a restless sleep next to him. He powered through even as his own eyelids began to droop, even as Hyrule assured him that the captain would be fine as he took up his watch.

But Legend wouldn't sleep. The final poem kept echoing in his head.

_Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me._

His mind wandered back to the cliff. How steep and jagged it was...

_Forgive me._

Surely, he hadn't... he couldn't have...

"What's going on with you, idiot?" Legend mumbled, resting his head on his knees.

He glanced Warriors face, still and peaceful. If it weren't for the steady movement of his chest, he would've looked dead.

_Maybe he wants to be_ , a little voice chanted in his ears. He shook his head violently. He wouldn't believe it; he _couldn't_ believe it. Not until he'd heard what Warriors had to say.

Legend sat awake as night turned to day, silently praying that he wasn't right.

* * *

As the sun rose, spilling golden light over the camp, Warriors had still not woken up. As a result, the heroes made the decision to stay put, although Legend could tell no one was particularly happy about it. None of them enjoyed being in one place for too long and he knew that if the captain was awake, he would have strongly protested against it.

The heroes sat restlessly about, Legend still by Warriors’ side, while Wind had migrated over to a fallen log by his feet. The youngest hero looked far too weary for his age, dark circles framing his eyes. Legend couldn’t bring himself to look at him; every time he did, the pit of guilt in his stomach deepened. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day, resting his head in his hands, closing his eyes

"...ould you stop 'lease?"

The veteran started, snapping is eyes open, looking down to see a pair of bleary blue eyes blinking back up at him.

"You're... awake."

Warriors stared at him for a moment before he let out what was halfway between a laugh and cough. "Looks like it."

At the exact moment, there was a yell from near his feet.

"You're alive!"

Wind rushed forward, accidently ramming into the other's injured arm. Warriors bit his lip, wincing, before giving the younger boy a small smile.

"Yeah sailor. I'm alive."

The commotion caught the attention of the others who gathered round, relief clear on their faces. Legend sat quietly as the captain argued with Hyrule who point blank refused to let him sit up. The others clearly hadn't noticed it, but he had. That look in Warriors' eyes when Wind said "alive".

Wistfulness. Desire.

Warriors didn't want to be alive and Legend was going to find out why.

* * *

"Can I please get up now?"

Hyrule threw Warriors the filthiest look he could manage, which wasn't very effective truthfully.

"When you don't have a concussion, broken arm and broken ribs, yes," he said firmly, handing him a bowl of stew. With a resigned sigh, he accepted the bowl then glanced to his left.

"What do you want?" he said sharply. Legend didn't even flinch. He scowled back but kept his mouth shut.

"I'm not going to eat with you watching me."

Legend again said nothing, but simply turned his gaze away. As the captain slowly began to eat, he laid his hand against his pocket, feeling the distinctive shape of the notebook. Glancing around, he realised no one was paying much attention to the two of them, aside from Hyrule who was sitting nearby constantly looking back at Warriors with concern and satisfaction.

Legend sighed heavily. He needed to talk to him about the book. He had to.

"Is that all you do now?" Warriors suddenly said, irritably. He dumped the half-eaten bowl on the grass and glared at him. "Did you run out of insults or something?"

Stunned, Legend simply gawked back at him. Then he shook his head and scoffed.

"Insults are worthless to people on the brink of death," he retorted. And instantly regretted it.

The older hero was taken aback, blinking rapidly. "I wasn't.... you..." he stammered.

Anger bubbled up in Legend. That was it. He wasn't going to let him wiggle out of it.

"I suppose it would be in poor taste to insult you after you threw yourself down a cliff."

"I fell down the cliff."

Legend hummed, and without even stopping to think if it was a good idea, he went for it.

"It really is shame that the darkness beat the light in the end."

Silence.

The chatter from the others had ceased at the confrontation. Warriors was staring at Legend, his face a mix of shock, horror, and pure fury.

"You... I... you don't..." he struggled before he suddenly snapped. "SHUT UP."

"That's enough," a firm voice said. They both looked up to see Time approaching them, his face a mask of disapproval. "What's going on with you two?"

Warriors face suddenly changed. He whipped round to Legend, fear in his eyes.

_Please_ , he mouthed. Legend suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. He had to tell someone, surely. But... he'd never seen Warriors beg before. Mentally kicking himself, he stood up.

"It's nothing old man."

Not waiting for a response, he turned and walked to the far side of the camp, sitting under a tree, praying he hadn't made the wrong choice.

* * *

That night, Legend offered to take first watch. He noticed several of the others giving him weird looks, but he ignored them. There was no way he could sleep. He thoughts were plagued with his fight with Warriors, with the poems, with the image of Warriors lying, unmoving at the bottom of that cliff.

_That idiot. Why is he so stupid?_

Sitting at the very edge of the camp, Legend flicked through Warriors' notebook once more. He didn't understand it. Sure, he didn't know much about him but why on the goddess's green earth would he want to die?

"I want that back."

Legend jumped, wheeling round to see Warriors himself standing behind him, leaning heavily against a tree.

"Do you have to keep scaring the shit out of me?" Legend huffed, snapping the book closed. Warriors stumbled forward, sitting down next him with his hand out expectantly. The veteran hesitated.

"No," he said finally. He ignored the death-glare the elder hero gave him and held the book out of his reach. "I want to know first. I want you to tell me why you did what you did.”

"I-"

"Don't you even dare try to get of this. I'm not stupid, War. I know you tried to kill yourself. What I don't know is _why_." His mind wandered back the night he found him training. "Is... is it because you don't think you're perfect?"

"...Something like that," the captain mumbled, curling into himself as much as his injured ribs would let him.

A few silent moments passed before, he looked back up.

"I promise you; I didn't jump off that cliff," he said softly. "It was dark. I lost my footing."

Legend opened his mouth to protest.

"But..."

Legend watched as slowly, Warriors reached down and fumbled one-handed with a small pouch on his belt, eventually pulling out a small red vial.

"You were right about one thing." Warriors clutched the small bottle tightly, pain flashing in his eyes.

Realisation dawned upon the red-clad hero. He stared at the tiny bottle, and it all fell into the place.

"That... that's poison isn't it?"

He didn't need an answer. Warriors stared ahead unblinking before taking a deep breath.

"I've had it for a long time..." he whispered.

"But... why? Why do you need to be perfect? And why is it so bad if you're not?" Legend asked, not taking his eyes off him. "No one is perfect, you know."

Another heavy silence fell before finally, Warriors rested the bottle on his lap and reached under his shirt, pulling out a long golden chain.

"I need to be perfect because it's what everyone... my people expect from me." He held the necklace out, revealing an intricate gold ring hanging off the end. Legend stared at it. He'd seen his fair share of rings, both enchanted and otherwise, but there was something about this one... almost like he'd seen something just like it somewhere. Then it hit him.

"Is that a _wedding ring_?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Warriors nodded, brushing his fingers gently over the elegant metalwork. He smiled wistfully.

"At first... I thought this was exactly Time said his was. A powerful magic. A sign of love." His expression darkened. "I was wrong. It's a shackle. A reminder of all the eyes I have on me. I love my wife. And I know she loves me. But... there's no time for love in my world. I have an army to lead, people to guide." He dropped the ring suddenly, burying his head in his uninjured hand. "And I've left them all. I'm here, chasing whatever unknown evil this is and I've left Z- my wife alone." He let out a little chuckle. "Not that she can't handle it. She's a far better leader than I ever could be."

Legend was silent. He stared at the captain, completely flabbergasted. He opened his mouth, then shut again. He was completely and utterly speechless.

Warriors finally looked back up at him. "Now do you understand why I didn't tell you?"

Legend nodded slowly and Warriors looked away, once again fiddling with the small bottle. A beat passed.

"There's something I don't understand," Legend said. "I know you're a captain and that you lead an army, but the way you were talking... you make it sound like there's so much more than that."

Warriors hummed, clearly not willing to provide a straight answer. Legend huffed in frustration.

"I don't get it! Who else could you possibly have to lead unless..." he trailed off, eyes landing on the ring again. It was so elegant, so golden, it could only have been bought by someone with a great deal of money.

_People to guide... I left them all... I've left Z- my wife..._

"No fucking way..." he breathed. Warriors suddenly straightened up, looking him dead in the eyes.

"My wife is Queen Zelda. And... I am Link. The king of Hyrule."

…

Legend sat, stunned. He watched as Warriors fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with the amount he was staring at him. But Legend didn't care. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"You're the king of Hyrule?"

"Did I stutter?" Warriors snapped back, before catching himself and heaving a sigh. "...yes. Yes I am."

Before Legend really knew what he was doing, he burst out laughing, startling the man next to him. "You.... _you're the king of Hyrule_!" he spluttered.

He trailed off as Warriors looked away, once again hunching over himself.

"You're not the only who acted that way," he whispered. Legend cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course, someone laughing in his face was the last thing his companion needed right now.

"I'm sorry, I just" he started, shaking his head. "I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell anyone?" The urge to call him "Your Majesty" sat right at the tip of his tongue, but he held it back.

Warriors suddenly angrily got to his feet, stumbling slightly at the shift in height.

"Because! What would everyone think?! I'm supposed to be this perfect figure, a captain, a ruler and I left my people to what? Jump across time?"

"Technically, you're saving nine kingdoms at once," Legend pointed out.

Warriors glared at him. "You don't understand. You could never understand. That's why I didn't tell anyone." He looked down at his hand and Legend saw that ominous flash of red.

"I'm a failure. I'm a failure as a knight, as a hero, and as a king." He gave Legend a gaze filled with so much pain. "Everyone would just be better off without me."

Before Legend could fully comprehend what was happening, Warriors popped the tiny cork out of the bottle. His hand shook as he raised the vial to his lips.

"NO!" Legend screamed. He jumped up, darting forward. He swung for his arm, stumbling and crashing into him, knocking them both the ground. Warriors let out a cry of pain he landed on his injured arm. He stared horrified at his other hand. In the confusion and from the impact, the bottle had shattered in his hand, shards of glass embedded in his skin, rivulets of translucent green liquid running down his arm.

"What have you done?" he gasped. Legend pulled himself up, wincing at the injury. He reached for Warriors' hand, but the elder hero snatched it back, trembling.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he screamed.

The sounds of voices shouting their names from behind them reached Legend’s ears, but he could barely register them as he watched Warriors collapse into a heap, sobbing in anguish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The title was more than just a title all along! Also poor War, I promise he'll get hugs eventually. But... the pain is not quite over yet.


	5. There Will Come a Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes learn the truth and Legend bonds with one of the others over the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy a bit of a longer chapter. This one took me a bit longer (sorry about that) but I hope it pays off :)
> 
> TW: implied mentions of suicide. Please be wary <3

"...and then... well you know the rest."

A heavy silence fell over the camp as Legend finished recounting the events of earlier that night. Time let out a weary sigh as he rubbed at his brow. Twilight was hunched into himself, an unreadable expression on his face. Wild, Hyrule, Sky and Wind all had matching expressions of pure horror, with the latter struggling to hold back tears. Four had his knees pulled up to his chest, burying his head in them, muttering to himself.

Legend himself was playing with the edge of his tunic, constantly throwing glances over at the once again sleeping figure of Warriors.

When the other heroes had found them both lying on the forest floor, Warriors screaming and desperately trying to rip himself from Legend’s grip, they’d realised they had no choice but to force him to come back with them. Hyrule had pulled out a pouch of a strange pink powder, wafting it under the Warriors' nose until his eyelids suddenly grew heavy and he fell limp in under their hands.

"What are going to do?" Wind whimpered, drawing Legend's attention back to the group. No one responded. What could anyone say?

"We'll figure this out," Time said gently, wrapping an arm around the young hero. Whether or not he was conscious of it, Wind leaned into the embrace, burying his face in the elder's shirt. Legend felt guilt washing all over him. This was all his fault. He should've told the other's about Warriors' notebook. Hell, he should've told them as soon as he found the captain training in the dead of night. But he didn't. Now Warriors was rapidly fading away from them and it was all his fault.

"Is he really a king?" Twilight asked suddenly, looking right at him. Legend nodded. The pelt-clad hero inhaled sharply.

"Why didn't he tell us?" he asked, not really directing the question at him but Legend answered anyway.

"He... he thinks he's a failure," he said softly, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"A failure," Wild suddenly joined in, his voice laced with utter disbelief. "How could he of all people think of himself as a failure?"

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown..." Time muttered, still holding the youngest hero close.

Legend nodded again. "He said something about how he's left his people and Zelda to be on this adventure."

"But he's saving Hyrule!" the hero with the same name suddenly cried. "Wouldn't it be worse if he stayed behind while all this was happening?"

"I think we're going to have to wait until he wakes up and then talk to him," Twilight said wearily, making to stand up. "For now, we should get some sleep." Everyone else exchanged looks. Noticing this, Twilight continued: "Nothing good will come from staying up night worrying." He glanced at Time, who nodded, carefully maneuvering himself from the now-dozing Wind.

Wild stood, burying his head in his hood. "I'll take over the watch." Before anyone could protest, he strode off, situating himself as far from the spot Legend and Warriors' confrontation had taken place. Twilight hesitated, looking as though he was going to follow him but thought the better of it and made his way towards his bedroll instead.

"Wait," Hyrule said suddenly, stopping everyone in the tracks. "Someone should sit up and watch over the captain." He looked like he was about to volunteer himself, but Legend quickly stepped forward.

"I'll do it." Without another word, ignoring the strange looks from the others, he settled down on the grass at Warriors’ side. As the others slowly but surely drifted off to sleep, he watched the tiny expressions flitting over his friend's pale face, all while cradling that cursed notebook in his hands.

* * *

As morning rose on the heroes' campsite once more, talk turned to planning. More specifically, an argument about whether or not they should go back on the road.

"He might just be sleeping, but is he wakes up while we're on the road, he could panic and it will be a repeat of last night," Hyrule informed them. Legend was mildly impressed with how firm and downright stubborn he was being. Mostly because he was also on his side.

"I want to keep moving as much as the rest of you but..." he trailed off, gaze falling onto their sleeping companion. Wind jumped up, wedging himself between him and Hyrule.

"I think we should stay here too!"

Twilight sighed, resting his head in his hands. "I don't want to cause him any more pain either but the longer we stay here, the longer we're all at risk." Time nodded in agreement as did Four, although he didn't look completely convinced.

"I think we should go too," Sky added nervously. He flinched as Legend glared at him but took a deep breath and stood to join the two older heroes. "Staying here could be just as bad as continuing for him. Something could find us at any moment."

Legend groaned, rubbing his temples. He hated that they were right. He _hated_ it. He whipped round to the last undecided party. Wild sat on a fallen log, still hidden beneath his hood. He didn't show any interest in the current debate.

"Your turn," Legend prompted. Wild sat perfectly still, saying nothing until his hands suddenly appeared from under his cloak.

_Not voting_ , he signed before immediately retreating back into himself.

"You can't just not give your opinion," Legend scoffed.

Silence. A moment passed before Time finally stepped forward.

"If he doesn't want to vote that's fine. What it does mean is that majority rules." Ignoring the twin death-stares from Legend and Wind, he turned to make sure everyone could hear him. "Gather up your stuff and split Warriors' belongings between yourselves. We're leaving as soon as possible."

* * *

Legend was angry. He was more than angry, he was... _outraged_. Stomping along near the back of the group, he internally berated himself for not standing his ground more. This was such a bad idea. He eyes wandered to the front of the band where the ridiculously strong Twilight was carrying the still unconscious Warriors. Watching them, Legend felt worry starting to bubble up inside him. Why was he still asleep? Just what was that stuff Hyrule had used on him? What if it wasn’t the powder at all? What if some of the poison had made its way into him through the cuts on his hands?

With all the unanswered questions swirling in his mind, he didn't notice Wild beside him, gradually slowing his pace until he fell out of Legend's peripheral vision. Glancing back, he watched as the scarred hero trudged along at a mere funeral pace. Going against everything within him telling him to keep going, the veteran stopped, waiting until Wild caught up to him.

"What's with you?" he asked, matching his slow steps.

Wild shuffled onwards, head hidden in his hood, hunched over himself. For the first time since he'd met him, Legend couldn't help but notice how young he seemed. He may technically be the oldest out of them all, but every now and then there was a wisp of something, a childlikeness that Legend usually found irritating. But now it was worrying him.

"Hey," he said, cutting in front of the other and trying to look him in the eyes. "Come on champion, what is it?"

Wild halted, raising his head so Legend could just barely make out his eyes under the shadow of his hood. He followed Wild's gaze towards the retreating forms of the other heroes.

"Why-" Wild choked out. Legend turned back to see his hand scratching at the left side of his neck; something he only did when he was worried or panicking. "Why does he think he's a failure?"

Legend hesitated. "Why would I know?" he asked, trying to force his hands not to twitch.

Even under the cover of his hood, the veteran could tell that Wild was giving him a knowing look.

"You know everything else."

"Do you really think now is the time to talk about his?" Legend huffed, gesturing towards the others who had almost disappeared from view. Wild stood rooted to the spot, clearly not taking no for an answer. With a weary sigh, Legend grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the side of the path. "Fine. But the rancher is going to lose his shit and I'm blaming it on you."

* * *

An awkward silence hung over the two heroes. Legend’s fingers twitched as he watched Wild poking at the ground with a stick, avoiding his eye. Legend heaved a sigh.

"Didn't you want to talk?" he asked.

"Fine." Wild snapped suddenly. "Tell me the truth. Why does he think he's a failure?"

The red-clad hero picked at the edge of his tunic. "I told you last night, he feels guilty for leaving his people to travel. I guess he thinks he's-"

"Let everyone down," Wild finished, his voice soft and tinged with sadness.

Legend glanced quizzically at the other, who was clutching his stick so tightly, the wood began to splinter.

"He of all people shouldn't feel like he's let anyone down."

"It's ridiculous," Legend muttered, tugging a thread off his sleeve. He glance back up. "You realise you didn't let anyone down either."

_Snap._

Legend started, head shooting up to see the stick in two pieces clenched in Wild's fist.

"We're not talking about me."

Legend scoffed. "Maybe not but you're comparing yourself to him."

Wild stiffened. "I'm not-"

"Oh, cut the crap, Wild. You're not exactly subtle."

Wild hastily stood and started walking away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, hell no, I am not doing this again," Legend growled angrily, grabbing the edge of Wild's cloak. "Listen to me you idiot."

Slowly, Wild turned back, his face once again hidden.

"Neither you nor Warriors let anyone down, okay?"

Wild yanked himself free, pulling back. "Warriors is a knight and a king and one of the most skilled people I've met. He's saving nine kingdoms at one. He's more of a hero than I could ever be." His hand wandered back up to his neck. "I can't watch him destroy himself like this."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Legend asked, incredulously. He reached out, grabbing the champion's hand, holding it firmly between his own. "You're a hero too, Wild. We all are. The calamity, the captain having to leave his people; none of that could be helped. It doesn't change the fact that either of you are heroes of courage."

Wild stood there, hand still grasping Legend's, completely stunned. Slowly, he reached up, pulling down his hood. For the first time all day, he focused his bright blue eyes on him.

"Will he be okay?" he whispered.

Legend gave him a rare, small smile. "He'd better be. I have a score to settle with him."

Wild ducked his head, hiding a smile of his own. His head suddenly shot up again, whipping to the side as the leaves rustled. The two heroes quickly reached for their swords, as a large grey wolf crept out of the bushes.

"Oh no," Wild groaned.

Twilight stalked up to them, looking as disappointed and angry as he could manage in his wolf form. He stopped, staring at the two of them still clutching hand. Legend quickly dropped Wild's hand and sidestepped away.

"It was his fault," he snarked, crossing his arms. Wild glared at him. "What? I told you I was blaming you."

Wild opened his mouth to retort, interrupted by a low growl from Twilight, who turned and started walking back into the trees.

"I guess sharing time is over," Legend scoffed, making to follow the wolf when Wild grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back.

"Vet... please don't let him die."

Legend stared at him, stomach twisting as he saw the sadness and worry in his eyes. He gently pulled Wild's hand away, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Legend? Soft Legend.
> 
> Also featuring a quote inspired by a comment from Nocna_Mora - "Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Thank you for the inspiration!
> 
> I wrote more of this in my live write but after reading it back I decided it worked better to end it earlier. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. O Lei, O Lai, O Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend can't keep it in anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey there! Gosh it's been so long. I am so sorry for the sudden hiatus (I will leave an explanation in the end notes), but now this fic should be back to pretty frequent updates. The latest LU update inspired me to put more of a focus on family for this one, I truly hope you enjoy.
> 
> TW: mentions of sedation and posion. Please be wary <3

The heroes trudged on as day turned to night, the lowering sun casting a red glow over their path. While the rest of their journey since Legend and Wild's earlier detour had been relatively uneventful, the veteran could not feel at ease. His thoughts fixated on Warriors, now draped between Time and Sky. Unable to bear it much longer, he had voiced his concerns to Hyrule who had insisted that the captain just need more rest. But Legend could tell from the way the other did not meet his eyes that he was not fully convinced. So, he walked on in silence, fear lingering at the back of his mind.

* * *

Eventually, Time brought the group to a halt, declaring it time to stop for the evening. Legend seethed at this. Time had been the one so instant on carrying on their journey regardless of Warriors’ condition, and they seemed to be no further ahead than they were the other day. They still had no idea who's Hyrule they were in, let alone where they were. As far as Legend could see it, they'd used up a whole day exhausting themselves.

I _knew we should've stayed put,_ he thought irritably as he dumped his stuff with the others'.

The atmosphere of the camp was heavy, a million miles off its usual mood. Wind had once again taken up position at Warriors' side, while the rest of the others sat around in silence, the only sounds coming from the merry crackling of the fire and the cries of night animals that started their shifts.

Legend watched critically as Hyrule crouched over the captain, carefully changing his bandages, muttering to himself as he did. A strange expression kept flitting over his face, but Legend could tell from the way his brow was furrowed that he was trying to hide it. What was he hiding?

When the traveller eventually leaned back with a weary sigh, Legend practically teleported to his side, prompting a surprised shriek from his successor.

"What's wrong?" Legend demanded. For a spilt second, panic flashed across Hyrule's face, quickly replaced by a look of extremely forced nonchalance.

"Nothing."

Legend held back an almighty groan. He had grown sick and tired of everyone being so _secretive_.

"You're lying," he said bluntly. Hyrule looked taken aback, flushing as he realised that the others' where starting to take notice of them both. Legend raised an eyebrow, clearly not about to let him off the hook. Defeated, Hyrule slumped forward, not looking anyone in the eye.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "I don't know what's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Legend questioned, dread creeping up his spine.

"I mean exactly what I said!" he cried, head shooting up in anguish. " _I don't know what's wrong with him_. As far as I can tell, there's no reason he shouldn't be awake right now."

"So... something's really wrong." Wind whispered, face barely visible behind his knees. The other heroes had migrated towards to commotion, concern evident on everyone's faces. Sky settled beside Wind, comfortingly wrapping his sailcloth around him.

_Warriors would do that too._

Legend forcefully shook the little voice from his head. This was _not_ the time.

"What should we do?" Twilight asked, joining them by the captain's side, an unreadable expression on his face.

Hyrule paused, twisting his hands together. "I... don't know. Without knowing what's wrong, I don't see what we _can_ do." An oppressive silence fell once more, broken only by the occasional sniffle coming from the sailor's direction.

"Well, unless..." the traveller started. He cringed as everyone looked at him again, a tiny spark of hope igniting amongst them.

"Unless?" Time prompted. Their healer unhooked a familiar looking pouch from his belt, pulling it open to reveal the contents; that mysterious pink powder, glinting ominously in the firelight.

"Maybe I used too much..." he muttered.

"What even is that stuff?" Four asked, leaning forward to get a better look. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"It's made from the pollen of poppies," Hyrule explained, rubbing a bit between his fingers. "It's used to put people to sleep but how long and how deeply they sleep is based on how much they breathe in."

"So, you think War breathed in too much?" Wild joined in, curiously reaching out to touch it. Hyrule slapped his hand away and drew the pouch closed, nodding.

"Maybe."

"If that is the case, then we just have to keep waiting." Time concluded. Another nod.

Legend sat quietly, his stomach twisting uncomfortably as he listened. Sure, it could just be the powder but...

"What if it's not?" he asked before he could stop himself. Hyrule gave him a questioning look. With a deep breath, Legend continued.

"What if it's not that powder? He got the... the poison all over his hand. What if some of it got into him?"

Hyrule frowned. "I didn't see any sign of poisoning. But..."

Time seemed to slow as Legend and the others watched the traveller gently lift the bandage on Warriors' hand, inspecting the still-red cuts, before he moved over, resting a hand on the other's forehead. Legend couldn't help but notice how deathly pale Warriors seemed next to the deeply tanned Hyrule. Guilt twisted in his stomach like a knife.

_All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault._

Eventually, Hyrule sat back on his heels.

"He is quite warm... and those cuts don't look any better than they did yesterday," he said quietly.

"So, it _is_ the poison?!" Wind cried suddenly, tearing himself from Sky's embrace.

"I never said-"

"Does that mean it's still in him?!"

"I don't-"

"WHAT IF IT KIILS HIM?"

"WIND, _STOP!_ " Legend yelled.

Wind turned to him, stunned. Legend winced at the sight of the tears gathered in the eyes of the young hero but pushed his feelings down, rising to his feet.

"Panicking and screaming is not going to help anyone, okay? So just... stop."

The sailor jumped up, boring his watery gaze right into Legend's soul.

"What's with you?" he demanded. Legend opened his mouth to retort, but Wind soldiered on. "You never even seemed to _like_ each other but you're the only one who knows _everything_ and now you barely leave his side!"

"Neither do you, genius," the veteran hero shot back, turning away, ignoring the six pairs of judging eyes burning into his skull. Wind lunged forward, grabbing his sleeve, yanking him back.

"What are you-!"

"Don't walk away from me," Wind growled. "Just tell us why-"

"What do you want me to say?!" Legend snapped, wrenching his arm away. "Do you want me to admit I'm scared? FINE. I'm _scared_! Are you happy now?!"

He stopped, breathing heavily. He froze as he felt a tell-tale wetness on his cheek.

Wind stared back at him, horrified.

Legend dragged his sleeve roughly across his face. Drawing in a shaky breath he faced the other heroes, avoiding their collective stunned gaze.

"I... I'm scared because... if he... if he dies, it will be all my fault." His fell upon Warriors still from, struggling to keep his emotions at bay. "It is all my fault."

He sunk down onto the soft grass, burying his head in his hands.

"I should've said something. I _wanted_ to but I... he wanted me to keep it a secret and I did and now..." His words caught in his throat as more tears burned threateningly in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He started as Wind hurtled forwards, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Legend hesitated before hugging back, his heart heavy as he felt the younger's tears soaking into his tunic.

"Don't be sorry," Wind sobbed, words muffled by Legend's shoulder. " _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

Legend went to respond, cut off by a heavy hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see Time looking down at him, a mix of worry, sorrow, and kindness in his eye.

"Listen to me veteran," he said gently, but firmly. "Did you crown Warriors king?"

"No but-"

Time kept going. "Are you the one that created gates that took us all away from home?"

"No but I-"

"Did you tell him that he has to be perfect?"

"...no."

"Did you give him that poison?"

"No."

"Then none of this is your fault," he finished. He crouched down, looking him straight in the eye. "I promise you that."

It was all too much. The pure compassion in Time's voice shattered the dam keeping his emotions in check. Before he was even sure of what he was doing, Legend lunged forwards, wrapping his free arm around the elder hero. Time seemed completely taken aback before he smiled softly, pulling him in close.

Legend gave in, silently crying into the Hero of Time's shirt, clinging to him like a small child, Wind sandwiched between them, savouring the warmth, the safety, of his brothers’ arms.

His eyes drifted over to Warriors, barely able to make him out through the blur of tears. Time words echoed through his head, battling with the little voice that had not left him alone since all this started.

_It's your fault. None of this is your fault. It's your fault. None of this is your fault. It's your fault._

**_None of this is your fault._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am not going to go into a lot of detail but TW for mentions ofphysical and mental health.
> 
> ***
> 
> So just over a month ago, my physical health took a nose dive and as a result my mental health also did. Because of this, even once I was pretty much recovered I was struggling to find the energy to keep writing, especially something that deals with heavy topics like this. I decided to focus on my art as it was the only thing that really took my mind off of everything. But now, I feel so ready to keep writing. Especially this fic. Odd as it may sound, this is kind of important to me. I'm not sure if I feel comfortable explaining why but if I do I will leave until this fic is done. Anyway - I am sorry for just kind of letting this disappear for a while b thank you so much for your patience and for reading; I can't express how greatful I am for all your lovely comments and for how much people seem to like this. There isn't an awful lot to go, but I hope I don't disappoint with the rest <3


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend stews in self-pity. Wind and Wild are not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laughs nervously* hi. So... I didn't stay as on top of this as I intended. I did the live write for it as usual but it didn't go very well and I knew it would need a lot of editing. And the writers block hit me hard, so I started a bunch of other stuff to well... forget about it for a bit.
> 
> BUT! Here we are! Okay being honest this is pretty much just filler. I'm not sure about it... it could be a lot better but, we are very close to the end; I have many plans and it will either be one gigantic final chapter or I'll break it into parts. Stay tuned :)
> 
> No real warnings for this chapter but there is self-blame and implied mentions of a suicide attempt. Stay safe <3

Morning dawned and Warriors had still not awoken. Anxiety bubbled angrily in Legend’s stomach, though the red-clad hero had situated himself further away from the prone hero than he had before.

The memory of his outburst from the night before replayed constantly in his mind, each recollection prompting a fresh wave of shame to wash over him. He berated himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, for behaving like a child. He thought back to the moment he’d crumbled; remembering how he’d cried like someone half his age into Time’s arms.

_Never again_ , he thought firmly, scuffing up the grass with the toe of his boot. But even as he made his oath, a small wisp of wistfulness settled within him. Was giving into his emotions really a weakness?

He rubbed his temples wearily, not in the mood to ponder the validity of his outburst, and instead glanced over to where the other heroes sat. With Warriors’ ailment now uncertain, most of the heroes were reluctant to leave his side.

Hyrule was the new steady presence right by his side, his constant checking and unwillingness to share the captain’s condition doing very little to soothe Legend’s nerves. Time sat next to him, the only one with a mask of complete calm, although Legend did miss the way his eye kept darting between Warriors and himself. Sky was plucking despondently at the strings of his harp, filling the camp with a woeful melody, yet no one stopped him. A little way away, Twilight was playing headrest to both Wind and Wild, the latter of whom was dozing fitfully on his shoulder. Once again, Legend struggled to look at Wind without guilt overwhelming him. In the time he’d known him, he’d never seen the boy look so upset. He sat, huddled under the ranch-hand’s arm, fidgeting with his pendant, tired eyes never leaving the slumbering form of his brother. Legend tore his gaze away, unable to bear watching him any longer, and found himself looking at Four. He was the only one, besides himself, who was away from the group; sat curled into himself under a tree, seemingly muttering to himself.

The veteran watched him curiously, concern starting to build back up inside him. Four was easily one of the more level-headed and put together members of their group. To see him closing himself off from the others did little more than fuel Legend’s ever-increasing guilt.

_All your fault_.

Legend jumped as Four’s head suddenly shot up, meeting his eyes. The two stared silently at each other for a moment before the young smith shuffled round to the other side of the tree and out of sight. Legend briefly considered going over to him, when he felt a small tug at his tunic. Wind had unearthed himself from Twilight’s arm and was now sat next to him, his blue-grey eyes filled with worry.

Forcing himself to sound as normal he could, the pink haired hero sunk back against the log he was propped against. “What’s up, kid?”

“Why aren’t you sitting with us?”

Legend hesitated before shrugging, intently studying the grass below him. “No reason.”

At Wind’s silence, he glanced over to see the other watching him, clearly struggling with what to say. Legend sighed heavily.

“I’m fine sailor,” he affirmed, trying and failing to sound confident in his words.

“You’re not,” came the quiet reply. Wind settled back against the log, hands twisting the fabric of his tunic. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two.

“You’re allowed to be scared,” Wind said eventually, staring imploringly at him.

Legend flinched. “I’m not-”

“But you are!” Wind snapped, wheeling round on him, a spark of anger lighting up his eyes. “Would you just stop pretending?!”

The veteran gaped at him, stunned silent. Wind drew in a deep breath before continuing.

“It’s not your fault. Time even said so.”

Legend scoffed, turning away. “Just because the old man says something doesn’t make it true. No matter how legendary you think he is.”

“But it’s true! And you know it – you’re just too afraid to say it.”

Legend glared at him. “Oh yeah? And what gave you that idea?” He could feel his patience rapidly wearing thin.

“Because you want someone to blame. And there’s no one you can blame except yourself.”

Legend started to once again tell him he was wrong, but then he stopped, stumped. Wind gave him a knowing look.

“See?”

Legend shook his head roughly. “No. I don’t see. Besides how the hell would you know?” The words came out harsher and unkinder than he intended but he didn’t care anymore. Wind didn’t know what he was talking about. He couldn’t.

_All your fault_.

Wind’s face crumpled all of a sudden, and the little voice took great delight in stoking Legend’s shame.

“I do know,” the young hero whispered, looking down at his feet. “Because I blamed myself when… when my sister was taken.”

The older teen froze. While Wind loved to regale the other with tales of his adventures across the Great Sea, he rarely spoke of the motivator for his journey.

“I couldn’t help but tell myself it was all my fault. If I had been watching her closer, or if I had just been faster then…” He gripped his tunic tightly, knuckles turning white. “but I realised that it wasn’t my fault. The only person to blame was Ganondorf. I think I knew that deep down. But I didn’t want to say it.” He pondered silently for a minute. “I wasn’t strong enough to admit it.” Shaking his head slightly he turned back to Legend, who was staring at him in astonishment. He had never heard Wind speak so candidly before.

“The only person you could actually blame for this is Warriors and you’re not going to do that.”

“No. I’m not,” Legend mumbled, slumping back with a heavy sigh.

“Look, this is my issue and I can manage it on my own, okay?”  
  
“But you can’t!” Wind exclaimed, forcing Legend to face him.

“Why can you just drop it?”

“Because this _isn’t_ your fault!”

“This is none of your business!”

“Hey.”

The two heroes whipped their heads up to see Wild standing over them, his hood once again shrouding his face.

“What do you want? I thought you were sleeping,” Legend growled before he could stop himself. Wild didn’t even flinch.

“You’re yelling. Loudly,” he said evenly, gesturing behind him. Sure enough, the other heroes were either very pointedly looking away or watching the argument with concern. Legend scowled at them.

“Fine. If we stop yelling, will you go away?”

Rather than answer, Wild shifted and plopped down next to him. Legend groaned.

“Great. Now you’re not going to leave me alone either?”

Wild shook head, not looking at either teen.

“We’re not going anywhere,” Wind confirmed, a tiny smile tugging at his lips in spite of everything.

“I could just get up and leave you know.”

“But you’re not going to,” the scarred hero stated matter-of-factly.

Knowing he was right but point-blank refusing to admit it, Legend let out a weary sigh. “Why can’t you just leave me in peace?”

“Because,” Wild started, tearing up the grass next to him. “You’re beating yourself up over something you couldn’t control.” Legend said nothing.

_All your fault_.

“None of this is because of you.”

“Whatever,” the veteran retorted, his lacking its distinctive snark. He clenched his fists tightly, determined not to break the way he had before. “I should’ve said something,” he added in a whisper.

“Who’s to say that that would’ve made a difference?” Wild continued. “Whether you said anything or not, Warriors still had the… that stuff. There was nothing stopping him from running off at some point. So, this isn’t your fault.”

Wind nodded, squeezing his arm comfortingly. “But what if…” Legend started, glaring at Wind as he started to shush him. “Let me finish.” He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, trying to find the courage to say what sat on the tip of his tongue. “Everything he told me… he wanted me to it all a secret. If he wakes up, he’s going to find out I broke his trust.” His face twisted into a scowl. “Although, if he’d just told someone else himself, we wouldn’t be in this mess. Idiot,” he muttered under his breath. He sat for a moment, letting the seconds tick by in darkness before he suddenly realised that it was too quiet. He opened his eyes to see Wild watching him silently, and Wind once again gazing at Warriors, his expression rapidly flitting between worry and sorrow.

“If?” he whispered fearfully. Legend cursed his poor word choice as the boy turned to him, eyes shining with unshed tears. “You don’t think he’s going to wake up, do you?”

Silence fell once more, like a heavy blanket over the three heroes. Legend mentally kicked himself for being so _stupid_.

“I…”

He looked way, struggling desperately with what to say. What could he say? ‘No Wind I’m completely certain that he’s going to be just fine’? He couldn’t guarantee anything. But he needed to say _something_.

“Sailor. I want him to wake up as much you do,” he said hesitantly, glancing over at the man in question. “But…”

“But what?” Wild suddenly interjected fiercely. Legend turned to him in surprise, flinching when he found the champion staring right back at him, his hood finally lowered, icy blue eyes piercing his own, anger clear in his face.

_All your fault_.

“If you think he’s going to… to _die_ then when don’t you just say it?”

Legend was speechless. _Did_ he think Warriors was going to die? Or was he just scared about what would happen if he woke up?

It seemed that the captain himself would provide the answer.

Legend jumped as Wind suddenly shot upright, ripping his hand away from Legend’s arm. Before he could question it, Legend noticed the fear in Wind’s eyes melting away into… hope?

“War?” the young hero breathed; his words laced with disbelief. Legend started at the single word, wrenching his head up to follow Wind’s gaze. Hyrule and Time were leaning over the captain, while Twilight and Sky had both migrated closer to him, blocking most of him from view. But Legend could see the only thing that mattered.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched Warriors’ hand twitch before it, slowly but surely, was raised off the ground. Without another word, Wind scrambled to his feet and darted over, Wild only a step behind him.

Legend didn’t move. He couldn’t. He sat, rooted to the stop, the words of his earlier confession mingling with the ever-present little voice.

_You betrayed his trust. He’s going to hate you. He should hate you. This is all your fault._

He angrily pounded the side of his head, trying to force the voice to just _shut up_. Pushing past the dread that pooled inside him, he slowly rose to his feed and made his way over to the others on shaking legs. He felt mildly thankful that the heroes were far too preoccupied to notice him stumbling over like a newborn fawn.

After what seemed like years, he found himself standing amongst the others, staring down at the captain. Mild relief flooded his senses as he saw Warriors’ blinking up the sky in unmasked confusion, his dull eyes stark against his still deathly pale skin.

Hyrule gently shook his shoulder, trying to grab his attention.

“Captain? Can you hear me?”

Warriors’ unfocused gaze shifted from the sky to meet Hyrule’s. A tense silence fell as his brow furrowed.

“…’Rule?” he asked eventually, voice slurred and uncertain. Legend heaved a relieved sigh. Just hearing his voice, even with how unlike his usual authoritative tone it was, lifted the heavy weight that had sat firmly on his shoulders for the past two days. His eyes never left captain, lifted an unsteady hand to his head with a pained groan. Even the little voice sat down and kept quiet.

“Wha… What happened?” Warriors rasped.

Silence fell once more. The heroes exchanged nervous glances, no one sure how to proceed. When he didn’t get a response, Warriors slowly tried to push himself up from the ground, face screwed up in pain. Time laid a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back down.

“Let’s not do that right now,” he said firmly, yet softly. Warriors reluctantly lay back, groaning once more. Sweat beaded on his creased brow and the weight that Legend though he rid of crashed back down with full force.

_Look what you did. Look how much pain he’s in because of you,_ the little voice chanted delightedly, no longer content to stay silent.

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP._

“Warriors…” Time started carefully, calling Legend attention back to the others. “What do you remember?”

The man paused for a minute, staring up the bright blue sky, lips pursed as he tried to piece together what had led to this moment.

“I remember… falling?” he hazarded, looking to the elder hero questioningly. Time nodded encouragingly. Warriors screwed his eyes shut; face contorted in concentration.

“Waking up and… yelling? And then…”

Warriors stopped abruptly, his eyes flying open. Legend’s heart stopped as his gaze fell on him, realisation flashing across his features. Guilt stabbed viciously at the veteran as the captain shifted his gaze to Time, who was watching him carefully, his eye filled with pity, to Wind, who was staring at him in fear and worry, and finally back to Legend.

Legend stood, rooted to the spot as Warriors’ gaze bore straight into his own, his emotions unusually clear as day; anger, panic, and worst of all…

“You all know.”

Betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rings bell* the end is nigh!


	8. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this one: suicidal thoughts and mentions of suicide attempt. Stay safe lads <3

He was surrounded by inky black darkness. He was floating, completely disconnected from everything. All sense of time was lost on him; he had no idea how long he been in utter darkness.

Every now and then, through the haze, he would hear something. It was so faint, trying to understand it was like trying to catch smoke. Occasionally he could make out voices. They were all so familiar. The soft one, the one that soothed him. The older, deep, authoritative one that made him feel safe. The quiet, childlike one that filled him with deep sadness. And the fourth one. One that almost sounded familiar... but there was something wrong with it. Something was different about this voice, like there was something missing from it. Who were they all?

He stayed in that blanket of black for a while, with only his confusion and wisps of conversation to keep him company. Sometimes he would feel someone gently lifting something that covered him, with hands that were calloused and kind. He wondered what they were doing. On one of those days, there was someone else there. The one with the wrong voice. He soon realised it was a male voice. All the voices he heard were male voices.

Who were they?

The person with the wrong voice sound worried. He couldn't make out what he was saying, but it didn't sound good.

_What happened to me?_

Then there was something louder. Yelling. That's what it was called. The voices were yelling. He didn't know why. Were they yelling because of him? Had he done something to these people? Were they mad at him?

At some point, he realised the haze was thinner than usual. Something felt different. He wasn't floating anymore. In fact, he felt heavy. Really heavy, as though there was a Dodongo sitting on top of him. And there was in pain. It flared sharply through his arm, his head, his chest. It _hurt_.

"...still don't know..."

"...as long as it takes."

The voices again. The soft one and the grown up one. Why could he suddenly understand them?

And then there was light. It was so small at first, barely a pinprick in the dark. But it was so bright, so warm. He wanted, he needed to get closer to it. Summoning every single ounce of strength he had, he willed his hand to move, to reach for the light.

The light responded to his plea; glowing brighter, the edges of it slowly consuming the black. The voices were getting louder, but he ignored them. He was close. The light was so close. He could almost...

"Did you see that?"

The soft voice again. No. He couldn't listen to it. He needed to reach the light.

Then something grabbed him. Something grasped his shoulder, pulling him back, away from the now-dimming light.

_No..._

He tried to fight back, to tear away, to do anything, but he couldn't move. The thing on his shoulder held firm, and something else took hold of his hand. They were both gentle, warm, but he didn't want them. The light. That's what he wanted.

Maybe he should learn to be more specific.

As he was pulled further and further away, the haze around him began to fade, parting and letting a bright, dazzling white gleam through. It surrounded him like a cruel embrace and burned his eyes. He was being pulled towards it. He couldn't stop it. He begged his body to move as the glare got closer and closer but to no avail. There was nothing he could do. The haze disintegrated and the white took him over completely.

He blinked. He wasn't looking at white. He was staring up at blue. _Blue?_

Then, the thing on his should shook him gently.

"Captain? Can you hear me?" The soft voice.

_Captain? Is that me?_

Without knowing if it would actually work, he shifted his eyes away from the blue and found himself looking at a boy. Was he the owner of the soft voice? There was something so familiar about him; his brown hair, his green-blue eyes, his green tunic. How did he know him?

And then it clicked.

"...'Rule?" he asked, his voice raw and painful to use. But that was it. Hyrule. That's who he was. Hyrule offered him a small smile, then glanced over to his right. He followed his gaze. An older man was sitting next to him, looking down at him in relief. Time. He was Time.

Ignoring the throbbing in his head, he tried to look around, and found a whole load of other boys and men scattered around him. He knew them all didn't he?

Sky. Four. Twilight. Wild. Wind. And...

A searing pain burst through his skull, forcing him to stop. With a groan he shakily lifted his hand, resting it against his forehead. He blinked back up at the sky in confusion.

"Wha... What happened?"

Silence.

Why was no one saying anything?

Slowly, he tried to pull himself up, pushing past the spikes of pain that ran through him with every tiny movement. A hand came down on his chest, gently pushing him back down on the soft thing he lay on. Grass. That's what it was right?

"Warriors..." the older voice, Time, started. Warriors... That was him wasn't it? That was the name they had given him. He wondered why. He couldn't remember.

"What do you remember?" Time asked. Warriors paused, looking back up at the vast blue. What _did_ he remember?

He remembered it being dark. He'd been running. His foot caught on something and...

"I remember falling...?"

Time nodded. What happened next? He didn't remember much after falling. There was lot of noise. Someone sighing a lot, he remembered that. And then he remembered the young one... Wind, hugging him.

"Waking up..."

But there was more. He yelled. He yelled a lot, didn't he? Who had he been yelling at? They had yelled a lot too.

"...and yelling... and then..."

Red. He remembered red. Something red in his hand. Red next to him. Red. His eyes moved from the sky, past each of the heroes in turn until they found red.

Legend stared back at him, the blood slowly draining from his face.

Warriors remembered. He remembered Legend having his book. He remembered telling him everything. He remembered the vial. He remembered Legend shouting at him as he lifted it up.

He looked away and met eyes with Time, who was watching him with nothing but pity in his eye. He moved onto Wind who looked terrified and worried all at once. He flicked his gaze back to the red-clad hero. Red. He only saw red. Legend... Legend had _told_ them.

"You all know," he said slowly, not taking his eyes of the veteran.

* * *

Warriors kept his eyes fixed firmly downwards as Hyrule carefully changed the bandage covering his hand. He knew what was there. The tiny cuts pricked whenever he moved his fingers, tiny stabs of pain that were just dull enough to avoid hindering him while still reminding him of how they got there.

He could feel everyone looking at him. Time sat right next to him, his eye burning a hole into his skull. The others sat loosely gathered around him, each of them watching him with so much concern that he could practically feel it radiating off them. Except for Legend. Warriors didn't know where he was. Was he angry with him? Had Warriors upset him? He'd never seen Legend upset before.

A gentle pat on his wrist pulled his thoughts from the other hero and he glanced up just enough the see a fresh white layer wrapped around his palm, yet low enough that he didn't meet Hyrule's worried gaze.

Mumbling thanks, he pulled his hand away, cradling it against his chest. An oppressive silence fell over the heroes, no one knowing to say. What _could_ anyone say?

The seconds ticked by slowly, the only sound coming from the birds singing merrily in the treetops.

Warriors jumped as a heavy hand suddenly came down on his shoulder, almost forgetting to keep his head down.

"We need to talk," Time's voice sounded behind him, filled with a seriousness that sent fear crawling down Warriors' spine. He didn't want to. He couldn't. It was bad enough they all knew what he had done. He watched helplessly as the other heroes slowly scattered around the camp away from them. Time moved around, setting himself down in front him.

"Captain," he started. Warriors inadvertently cringed at the word. _Captain_. What right did he have to hold that title?

"Captain can you please-"

"Don't. Don't call me that. Please," Warriors forced out in a rush. "Please."

When Time didn't respond, Warriors haltingly raised his head for the first time that day. The eldest hero was watching him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Alright. Can I still call you Warriors?"

The younger man hesitated. Warriors. Warrior. Was he still a warrior? He didn't know anymore. Slowly, he nodded. Time gave him a small smile, before it vanished, replaced by the serious look he usually reserved for when something had gone badly wrong in battle. Was it really that bad?

"What happened the other night?"

Warriors resisted the urge to curl up into a tiny ball and hide away. "You already know," he whispered, turning his eyes to his lap.

Time hummed. "I know _what_ happened. I don't fully understand _why_ it happened."

"Didn't Legend tell you everything?" Warriors spat, with far more venom than he intended. Something bubbled viciously in his stomach at his mention of the veteran hero. Was it anger? That would make sense wouldn't it? Why shouldn't he be angry?

"I trusted him," he continued quietly, fiddling with the ring under the fabric of his shirt.

"I know you did," Time said softly. "But..."

"But nothing. He... he should've just left me alone. You all should just leave me alone. This is none of your concern."

"It is our concern. You're one of us, Warriors. We are never going to leave you to suffer alone."

He was so kind. How could he be so _kind_? Warriors turned away, burying his head into his uninjured hand, tears burning threateningly at the back of his eyes. He didn't deserve his kindness. He didn't deserve anyone's kindness. He was nothing. He was useless. He was a failure. He cursed himself for not drinking his poison sooner. He cursed Legend for not letting him die. He cursed the goddesses for making his fall non-life threatening. He cursed the dark powers for dragging him from his Hyrule. He cursed Zelda for believing he could be the perfect king, perfect captain, perfect husband. He was worthless. The heroes, Zelda, all of Hyrule... they'd be so much better off without him.

"...why can't I just die?" he whispered into his hands, his last shreds of self-worth rapidly fading away.

The sound of Time moving beside him filtered into his consciousness. He became dimly aware of the older man crouching in front of him. Dread pricked at that back of his neck. What was going to say? Did he hate him? He must. Surely, he was disappointed in him.

Terrible thoughts of what Time was going to say plagued his mind so much that when Time suddenly took a firm grip on his shoulders, Warriors' head darted up in fear.

What he wasn't expecting was for Time to suddenly pull him forwards, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He tensed up, his mind racing telling to _get away. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve_ anyone's _sympathy._ But Time's voice broke into his thoughts, his tone soft and kind.

"Listen to me. I know. I know you're disappointed in yourself. I know you think you're a failure. But I swear to you. None of that is true. You are one of the strongest, most courageous people I have ever had the honour of meeting. That any of us have had the honour of meeting. You mean so much to all of us. And that's why we will never leave you. And why we are not going to let you die."

Warriors sat there, captured in Time's arms, stunned. That couldn't be right. It couldn't be.

"I... I..." he stuttered, completely lost of words. Time shushed him gently.

"You don't need to say anything. Just trust me. Trust my words."

Trust his words. Could he really do that? Could it really be true? Did he want it to be true? He didn't know. He had no idea anymore.

What did he want?

Time's arms tightened around him and Warriors realised that tears were running freely down his cheeks, soaking into Time's shoulder.

_Weak. Worthless. Heroes don't cry. Kings don't cry._

But... it felt... nice. Tentatively, he raised his arms, carefully hugging Time back. The older hero said nothing, just continued to hold him, rubbing his hand soothingly across his back. It felt warm. It felt safe. Warriors let himself sink into the embrace, clinging to him like a lifeline.

"You are a great hero, Warriors," Time said softly.

For the first time in years, Warriors wondered if he could believe him.

* * *

The sun began to set over the camp, the golden light still providing warmth to the heroes below. Six of the nine heroes sat around the fire, casting curious glances over to where Warriors sat in bedroll, turned away from them, tucked underneath Time's arm.

The ninth hero sat alone, hidden in the shadows of a nearby tree.

Legend's hands trembled as he held a small, delicate needle between his fingers. With a deep breath, he plunged it into the royal blue silk that was draped across his lap. The needle slipped in his unsteady grip and Legend cursed as it sunk into his thigh.

He wrenched the needle out with a frustrated sigh. He had done this a million times. Why in Hylia's forsaken name was it so goddess-damned difficult now?

_You know why._

_Shut up._

_You know why_ , the little voice repeated in singsong.

He did know why. Against everything telling him not to, he peered around the trunk of the tree, eyes falling on Warriors and Time. They were too far away for him even guess what they were talking about and he couldn't even see their faces.

A million concerned thoughts rushed through his head. What if Time couldn't get through to him? What if Warriors tried to hurt himself again?

What if he hated him?

The look on Warriors' face from that morning was permanently scarred into Legend's mind.

Shame taking him over, he shuffled back round, taking hold the needle once more. He couldn't blame Warriors if he did, could he? How would he himself have felt in that situation?

Shaking his head roughly, he once again positioned the needle neatly over one of the tears in the fabric. He couldn't think about that right now. He had to finish this. Steadying his hands, he brought the needle down, a tiny spark of satisfaction lighting up in him when it went in perfectly. With a calming breath, he pulled it through and made another stitch. And another. Another. Another.

As the thread slowly but surely took the form of elegant embroidery across the silk, Legend made a vow. Even if Warriors did hate him, he was going to make damn sure the idiot knew how much he mattered. No matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't be easy but I promise War is now on the road to recovery. No more bad stuff. Also: it didn't feel right to leave secret-soft-boy Leg out so he's here too. Also hehe POV change. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> We. Are. So. Close. To. The. End.
> 
> And on that note: now that's it's spooky season, my main focus will be getting another fic I'm woking on done before the end of the month. But I will do my damndest not to leave this for another month. Thank you for reading and for your patience <3


	9. Poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind and Sky make a mistake, Warriors shares the secret of his notebook with Time, and Legend is determined to keep helping from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I made an SPK playlist! I was going through the comments and I found one from little_clown saying that the song 'Cost of the Crown' fit well with the fic and that inspired me to make the list. It's pretty short but hey ho. I listen to it on repeat when I'm writing and editing now heh. So thank you little_clown! https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAxvyTwqCOHabc3WCHaCPgkR_cL0yBHm4
> 
> No real TWs for this chapter aside from an implied mention of poison and vauge references to suicidal thoughts. Stay safe <3

"Wind you need to eat."

Legend glanced up from poking vegetables around his bowl to see Wind staring in Warriors and Time's direction, his own bowl abandoned at his feet. Guilt and worry were etched into his face as he watched the eldest hero sit a good distance from his companion, who had a blanket pulled tight around him, obscuring most of him from view.

Twilight sighed heavily as his words fell on deaf ears, turning back to his own food with little enthusiasm. No one spoke; the only sounds came from the popping of the fire and the occasion scraping of a spoon.

Legend couldn't blame them. Or Wind for that matter. Not after what had happened that morning.

* * *

When they had all awoken earlier that day, Time had approached them only to be waylaid be the youngest hero, who was desperate to know if Warriors was okay. Time had completely avoided the question and simply told them that Warriors didn't feel ready to talk with anyone else yet. Legend wasn't sure he'd ever seen the sailor look so dejected.

After making the easy decision to stay put for another day and informing them not to refer to Warriors as captain anymore, Time had wandered back over to Warriors' side, where the young man was just starting to stir from a restless night sleep. Legend slipped off with from the others shortly after, bundle of blue silk in hand, while the everyone else had tried to occupy themselves.

Legend wasn't sure exactly what had happened; he had been engrossed in his sewing, but one moment it had been reasonable peaceful and the next a loud yell shattered the air.

"Leave me _alone_!"

Legend leapt to his feet, rushing back to the camp just in time to see Warriors trying, and failing thanks to Time, to run away from Wind and Sky who were stood close by, shell-shocked.

Holding his arm as gently as he could without being loose enough that he could slip out the hold, Time silently led the now shaking young man to the far side of the camp casting a barely disguised look of disappointment at Wind and Sky as they left.

* * *

"Do you think he hates me?"

Wind's quiet, fear-filled whisper dragged Legend back to present. Next to him, Sky tensed up at the question, clearly wondering the same thing but not willing to voice it.

"Why did you do it?" Legend asked suddenly. Twilight raised his head sharply, glaring at him. Legend glared right back, before returning his attention to the young boy who refused to look at him.

"I just..." he stuttered, clenching his fists tightly. "I just wanted to help him."

The veteran flicked his gaze to Sky who nodded silently.

"But the old man told us not to," Four butted in, his voice far sharper than usual. "Why didn't you just leave him alone?"

"I don't know," Wind mumbled.

"And what about you?" Four turned his piercing blue eyes to Sky who started under the intensity of his stare. "Don't you know better?"

"That's enough," Twilight interjected wearily. Four glared at him before dumping his bowl unceremoniously on the grass and storming off. Legend watched him leave, feeling nothing but confusion. What was going on with him?

"He's not going to hate you, sailor," Twilight carried on gently, resting his hand on Wind's back. "Or you," he added, glancing briefly at the chosen hero, who was staring down at his lap.

_He hates you though._

_Shut up. This isn't about me._

"You just need to give him space right now, okay? We all do."

Something akin to pain flashed briefly across the ranch-hand's face, but it was gone almost as quickly as Legend noticed it. Wind nodded slowly, dragging his sleeve across his face. Heavy silence fell once more, broken only by the sound of Wild wordlessly gathering up the dishes.

Legend found his eyes wandering over to the two other heroes once more. Warriors was still sat a good distance away from Time, the contrast from the closeness the two had yesterday causing guilt to tug at Legend's heart.

_Your fault._

Legend shook his head violently, cursing that tiny voice. Why couldn't it just leave him alone?

He looked back at Warriors and froze.

He was staring right back at him.

* * *

The blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders was the only thing that kept Warriors from trembling. The young man's mind briefly flicked to his scarf. Where was it?

"Warriors."

Time's voice broke into his thoughts, forcing him back to reality.

"Can you look at me?"

He hastily shook his head, pulling the blanket closer around him. He couldn't. He didn't want to see the look on his face.

"That's okay," Time said softly.

Quiet fell around them. Time made no move to talk without prompting or to make contact with him, and Warriors was immensely grateful. A myriad of feelings brewed within him, making his eyes burn intensely with tears he refused to shed.

"Do you think they're mad at me?" he asked quietly, his mind wandering back to Wind and Sky hesitantly approaching him. One look at the youngest hero's face and Warriors was immediately recalled the moment he woke up to see Wind staring at him, his filled with far too much pain and weariness than anyone his age should be forced to bear. He had to push him away. He needed to.

He hated himself for being the reason Wind was hurting. He hated himself for hurting him even more. He hated himself for pushing the other heroes away.

He hated himself.

"No one is mad at you. I promise you that," Time replied, his voice so sure.

He was lying. He had to be.

"But... I yelled at them."

"I know. But that's okay. This falls on them not you."

Somehow, that just made him feel worse. How could he have let any of this happen? He was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to be a hero. And here was, unable to look another person in the eyes, injured, weak and helpless.

"Time?"

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you left me?"

No response. Warriors tugged his blanket tighter around him.

"I'm not leaving you. None of us are," he said eventually, his voice thick with an emotion he couldn't place.

"Why?"

"Because you don't have to go through this, or anything, alone." The kindness in his voice sent a sharp, icy spike of guilt into Warriors' gut. He didn't deserve it.

"We're your friends Warriors. We will never leave you alone. Especially not when you need us."

Friends?

Something about the word left a bizarre feeling in his chest. Why did it feel... wrong? He shifted, turning way from Time slightly, eyes still fixed firmly downwards. The older man understood, letting silence fall once more. Warriors couldn't understand. Nothing made sense anymore. Before, it was simpler. He was knight. He had to be strong, he had to fight. He was a king. He had to lead, he had to rule. He was a hero. He had to protect the kingdom.

He was a failure. He had to be better.

But now... Time's words mingled uncomfortably with the mantra he told himself every day. Could it be true?

As his thoughts battled with one another, he felt a sharp prickling on the back of his neck. Someone was watching him. He'd been feeling it all day. He knew the eyes of the others were on him all the time. But something felt different. Why did this feel different? Hesitantly, he lifted his head slightly, eyes falling on the red-clad hero. He was shaking his head vigorously, before he looked up. The two heroes locked eyes, and even in the distance between them, Warriors could see the fear that filled Legend's face. Was he scared of him?

Legend abruptly jumped to his feet, turning on his heel and rushing away into the trees. Something niggled at the back of Warriors head; a very faint, tiny voice telling him to follow him. But his legs locked in place, refusing to give in. Instead, he turned away, pulling the blanket even tighter around himself, a wisp for desire for his scarf taking hold of him.

He tugged at a loose thread of the fabric, something about Legend tugging at his thoughts. Something about him had reminded him of something. What was it?

"My book," he gasped suddenly, finally wrenching his head up to meet Time's eyes. "Where's my book?" he asked, fingers tensing as the desperation to have it took over him.

"Your... book?" Time asked, brows knitting together in confusion.

"My notebook," Warriors urged. Legend had told them everything. Surely, he had mentioned the book too. Time's face cleared.

"I'm not sure... I suppose the veteran must still have it. Do you want me to ask him?"

Warriors paused, that tiny niggling voice telling him to go ask himself.

_No._

He nodded, looking back down at that grass. There was no way Legend would want to talk to him… was there?

* * *

The needle trembled along with Legend's hand. He tried to focus on the fabric beneath him, the embroidery barely visible in the combination of light from the moon and his lantern. But his mind refused to let him. Warriors staring right at him filled his mind. The man had barely looked anyone in the eyes all day and then that happened.

Why had it scared him so much?

_Because he hates you._

But... he hadn't looked angry. Had he?

"Legend."

Legend leapt a mile in the air, cursing loudly as his needle slipping from his fingers, falling into the grass. He looked up irritably to see Time looking down at him, eyeing the silk draped across his lap curiously.

"You know, most people who sit away from others want to be left alone," he said pointedly. Time merely rolled his eye. With a sigh, Legend shifted his position, hands sifting through the grass in search of the needle.

"What do you want, old man?"

"That notebook." Legend froze instantly at the mention. "Do you have it?" Time continued.

"Why?"

"He wants it back."

Legend's mind flashed back to the book, to the poems scrawled inside it, to the final one.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," he muttered. "I told you what he wrote in there."

"I know. But I'm not about to deny him it."

Legend glanced up to see Time rubbing a weary a hand across his face. "He seemed pretty adamant."

"...Fine." Legend reached around the side of the tree he was leaning against, grabbing hold of his bag. He rooted around in it, his fingers closing around the worn leather. He carefully pulled it out, hesitantly handing it over to Time, who held it with just as much care in both hands. Legend pondered for a moment, before diving back into his bag, taking out a pencil.

"I'm guessing he might need this too."

Time took it, a tiny smile playing at his lips. "Thank you." He gestured at the royal blue fabric. "Why don't you do that by the fire? You'd get more light."

Legend scowled. "If I wanted everyone to know what I'm doing I would. Speaking of which, you better not say a word old man."

Time shrugged, still smiling slightly. "Suit yourself. It looks very good," he said, walking off before Legend had the chance to respond.

The veteran huffed, plucking a new needle from his bag. As he smoothed the silk out, a small grin spread across his face, Time's compliment lighting up a warm glow within him. The little voice sat down, silenced, as he threaded his needle. He was going to help. Even if he had to do it from the shadows.

* * *

A shadow fell over Warriors as he shredded the grass at his feet. He looked up nervously, relief flooding him when he saw Time smiling down at him. Pure euphoria spread throughout him as the eldest hero held out his precious leather-bound book. A warm sense of familiarity filled him as he took it in his hand. He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of one of his most treasured belongings, finally back where it belonged. As Time settled back down on the grass, still a good distance away from him, he flipped the cover open, greeted by rows after rows of familiar words. He brushed his fingers over the page, remembering writing each and every one.

"Zelda got this for me," he said quietly, without thinking. His free hand impulsively flew up to his chest at the mention of her name, grasping for the shape of the ring under his shirt. He could feel Time's eyes on him, although he didn't say anything.

"S-she gave it to me on... on our..." His voice shook as he tried to regale the story.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," Time said kindly. But Warriors shook his head. He could. He would.

"She gave it me on our... wedding day," he whispered, clutching the golden band through his shirt, stretching the fabric. "She said that I could use it for anything." A choked laugh escaped him. "I think she expected me to write battle strategies in it or something. But... I didn't use it until the day I... I was..."

The word sat on the tip of his tongue, burning like acid.

"...coronated," he forced out.

He glanced up at Time, who was watching him carefully, silently encouraging him to keep going. He drew in a deep breath.

"I was really nervous. I don't like admitting it but I was. I wasn't sure I was worthy. Leading an army is one thing but a kingdom? I... I didn't want to tell Zelda, she had enough on her plate. Then I found the book in my room. I hadn't moved it since she'd given it to me, but I thought just _doing_ something might make me feel better." He turned back to the first page with a wistful smile. "I just... wrote. I don't think I even realised it was poetry at first. But it made me feel so much better. I wasn't so worried about it anymore. And I just carried on. Whenever I got worried or overwhelmed... it helped."

He thumbed through the pages, frowning as the writing got denser towards the middle.

"I never thought being king would be easy. But I was never ready for how difficult it would be," he continued, holding the ring tighter. "Zelda is a wonderful queen. Next to her I always feel inadequate. I don't have an excuse for how I feel. Zelda has lead armies before and still managed to rule perfectly. I kept feeling like I was letting her down. And things just... changed." His eyes fell onto Time's own wedding ring, glinting ever so slightly in the moonlight. "It didn't like love anymore. It felt... it _feels_ like we're just married to be royalty." He returned his attention to the book. "After I realised that, I started using this much more often."

He flipped to another page, a little bit further in. His chest constricted as he read the words.

"It wasn't enough. I still wrote but it stopped being enough to make all these feelings go away. And then it all just became way... way too much." He dropped his hand from the ring with a shaky breath. He watched Time's eyes flash in grim understanding as he brushed a thumb over the bandage wrapped around his left hand. "I... I knew I couldn't ask anyone for... for something strong like... that. So, I learned to make it myself. I barely had the time to but I needed to. It was easy to find books to help in the library. I was going to drink right away but I couldn't. I was... I don't know. I suppose I was afraid. So, I bottled it up and saved it. I told myself that when I was sure I was of no use to anyone, I would drink it." A sad smile briefly graced his face. "And then I met you. For a little while, writing was enough again. I felt like I was finally living up to my purpose." He looked away. "I guess I was wrong."

"No."

Warriors started at the sound of Time's voice. He looked up once more to see the other staring right at him, looking absolutely broken.

"Warriors. Your purpose isn't to be a good king, or knight or hero. You are all these things, and you are doing wonderfully but," he stared him straight in the eye. "Your purpose is to be happy. To live. That's the only thing that matters." He paused, eye flicking to his injured hand, to the book and back to his face again. "Tell me. Are you happy?"

"I..." Warriors started. He stopped, completely speechless. He wasn't happy, was he? But what did happiness matter? He had far more concerns than his own happiness. But Time was far from naïve. Why would he say those things if weren't true?

He wasn't happy. Was that really important?

"...I don't think I am."

"You deserve happiness. More than anyone you do. And me and everyone else, we want to help you be happy. Because we care about you."

They cared about him?

"I... I don't..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Just know that we are all going to be here for you, no matter what. I promise."

All of them? Warriors moved his gaze to the other side of the camp, where the other heroes were gathered, all of them looking away from him. His heart twisted painfully as he watched them sit together, watching over each other. Like a family.

Did he really deserve any of them?

"You mean it?" he whispered, so softly he wondered if Time heard it. He turned back to see Time staring at him, his eye shining with emotion.

"I do.”

Warriors’ eyes moved from him to the others to the book on his lap. The notebook. He’d always seen it as a blessing; the only way to keep himself going.

With shaking hands, he turned to the very last page, purposely avoiding the page he so vividly remembered scribbling on frantically the night, barely three days ago.

“…Do you have a pencil?” he asked, not looking up. Time’s hand instantly entered his field of vision, holding the requested object. He took it, wincing as his left hand protested him clutching it carefully. With a deep breath, he pressed the lead to the paper and slowly scrawled out one single word across the page.

Time’s face crinkled in worry as the word became clear. “Warriors what are you-”

He shook his head, cutting him off. writing down the final letter. He snapped the book shut.

“There’s something I need to do.”

* * *

Fear and trepidation took over everything else as Warriors walked on shaking legs towards the other heroes, gathered around the fire. He could feel Time’s concerned gaze on him as he followed close behind. With each step, anxiety tangled more and more in Warriors’ chest. But he forced down. He _needed_ to this.

As he drew closer, the hushed whispers faded away, replaced by stunned silence. He stumbled slightly as seven pairs of eyes watched him with burning curiosity.

_They can wait._

Drawing in a deep breath, he soldiered on until he stood over the fire, the raging heat flaring across his body. The notebook was heavy in his hands as he opened it. Opened it for the very last time.

The words blurred together as he flicked through the pages, stopping on the very last one. He brushed a gently finger over the pencil marks before closing the book carefully. In one fluid motion, he flicked his wrist, letting the book fall into the flames, repeating the final word he wrote in his head as he watched the embers claim the leather-bound pages.

Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Phew we're so close to the end. I'll be able to fit everything into two chapters.
> 
> My brain: Well yes but actually no.
> 
> Sigh...
> 
> Also my attempt at Linktober and my other spooky fic failed spectacularly because I got so obssessed with this one. Not necssessarily a bad thing. You can probably guess was the next chapter is going to be called. It was supposed to be the last one but that's not looking so likely unless I make it one giant chapter. Huh. I could do that... hmm...
> 
> Anyway this is officially the end of all the filler. Stuff is going to happen next chapter guys. Much stuff... *evil laughter*


	10. King, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sets off once more, leading to the discovery of where they are and Warriors' fears come out to face him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there - I'm not dead! And neither's this fic. I am so sorry about the long wait for this - writer's block hit me really hard and I couldn't feel good about it at all. I'm still really not sure how I feel about this one but if I didn't upload it today, I don't think I ever would.
> 
> Also, I have to give a huge thanks to [Amaria567_Eloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria567_Eloft) and [Padge_LovesArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padge_LovesArt) for helping me out with this chapter (it was nightmare and you guys helped me out a TON thank you)
> 
> Anyway, this is getting long so without further ado... let's get to it!

“Are you sure about this?”

Legend looked up from the hole he was poking into the ground with a stick to see Twilight watching worriedly as Warriors shakily pulled on his armour. Beside him, Time let out a non-committed hum, prompting a sideward glare from his protégé.

“You don’t seem very concerned about this,” he remarked, barely disguising the disapproving tone in his voice.

“He said he’s ready,” Time replied without missing a beat.

“And you believed him?” Legend cut in, earning him strange looks from both older heroes. He fixed them with a steely gaze of his own, getting to his feet. “Last night made you think he’s completely fine? People don’t normally throw their coping mechanisms onto fires.”

_They don’t normally write ominous poetry and try to poison themselves either._

_Shut up,_ he scolded the tiny voice, irritably.

Time sighed heavily, drawing him back to the present. “I don’t know what to make of last night. But if he says he feels ready to keep moving, I have to believe him. _We_ have to believe him.

“Why?” Legend pressed, his tone threatening. “So that when something like this happens again, we can feel less guilty?”  
  
“Legend-”

“No, _Time_. You can’t just take his word for it and hope that this all goes away. That’s not how this works.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Time paused, rubbing his scar wearily. “But the alternative is to stay here for who knows how long.” He turned away from Legend, returning his gaze to where the hero was now strapping his sword onto his back. “Please. Just trust me on this one, okay?”

Legend silently watched Warriors slowly continue to get ready, taking in his still far to pale skin, his loose-hanging tunic, his dishevelled hair. Combined with the lack of his scarf, he looked a million miles from the knight they thought they knew. Legend rested his hand on his bag, where the bundle of blue silk still lay, a tiny prick of guilt stabbing at him. He had intended to finish the goddess-forsaken embroidery by the time they were back on their way. But then again, he hadn’t expected them to leave so soon. He turned back to Time with a reluctant sigh.

“Fine.”

The eldest hero offered him a thankful smile and moved off, making his way over to Warriors. Legend watched on, dread still gnawing deep with him. He shot a glance at Twilight, who was still stood nearby.

“You don’t think this a good idea, do you?” the veteran asked.

  
Twilight hesitated, scuffing his foot awkwardly, eyes flicking between Time and Warriors.

“I trust Time’s judgement.”

“You’re not answering my question.”

“I know.”

Without another word, the ranch-hand walked off to join the others, leaving Legend standing alone, unable to shake the feeling that this was a really, _really_ bad idea.

* * *

About an hour had passed since the group had left their campsite. The heroes had assembled a loose circle around Warriors and Time, who had practically attached himself to his hip. If the hero noticed anything, he didn’t let it show. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on the ground, avoiding the looks that were often shot in his direction.

The silence was stifling. Sure, their travels weren’t the liveliest of affairs, but the air had never felt so oppressive. Legend hated it. He joined the others in constantly flicking his gaze to the two men ahead of him, noting how much slower Warriors was moving than usual, and he wasn’t the only one. Wind and Wild, who made a point of staying by Legend’s side, both seemed to notice his slower gait, if Wind’s worry-creased brow was anything to go by, although neither of them commented on it.

Maybe it was the heavy silence that distracted Legend enough that he didn’t hear the ambush coming.

A sharp pain shot through his shoulder without warning, forcing a surprised cry from him. He whipped around, pulling up his shield just in time to deflect an arrow from the bokoblin that lumbered towards him, bow clenched it its clawed hand. He hurriedly drew his sword, slashing at the monster, alerting the others with a yell. The sound of steel clashing filled the air; his opponent, unsurprisingly, wasn’t alone.

Legend nimbly dodged out of the way of a swing of the bokoblin’s sharp claws, bringing his blade down in a flash of red, releasing a spray of black blood. He shoved the creature off his sword with a disgusted sneer.

They were infected. Of course they were.

“Warriors!”

Legend whipped around at the sound of the panicked shout, just in time to witness said hero barely ducking out the way of a wickedly fast stab of the spear the moblin he was facing wielded. Cursing under his breath, the veteran rushed forward, cutting the monster that tried to block his path. Warriors’ face was screwed up in pain as he clumsily swung his own blade, just nicking the arm of his foe.

_Shit, shit, shit._

A lizalfos, though thankfully not the dreaded shadow, jumped into Legend’s path, bringing its blade down dangerously close to his face. The red-clad hero swore loudly, raising his sword. The blades sparked as they clashed; Legend found himself stumbling back slightly under power he was not expecting. He struggled under the force of the Hylia-damned thing’s strength. He glanced over desperately to the fight between Warriors and the moblin, which if the blood dripping from the hero’s temple was anything to go by, was decidedly not in his favour.

Taking another sharp swing at the lizalfos, Legend looked around wildly for the others. They were all engaged in their own battled, doing fairly well despite the unexpected amount of power the hoard had. His eyes fell on Wind, who was deftly dodging and slashing, his short stature doing him a lot of favours. He also happened to be the closest to Warriors.

As the youngest hero plunged his sword into the chest of the monster in front of him, Legend saw his opportunity.

“Sailor!” he yelled, narrowly slipping out of the lizafos’ sharp grasp. Wind spun round, already running towards him, but Legend frantically shook his head, gesturing with his shield towards the moblin and the hero. Wind followed his gesture, looking back with a quick nod before rushing off. Heaving a sigh, relieved that Warriors was at least no longer on his own, he returned his full attention to his opponent, his rage bursting forth.

“Let’s finish this,” he spat vehemently.

* * *

Panting slightly, Legend wrenched his sword from the final monster’s throat, wiping a smear of tainted blood from his cheek. Around him, the others had finished off the rest of the hoard. While they had managed to avoid any serious injuries, no one had escaped the battle unscathed. Four was leaning heavily on Sky, who was bleeding slightly from his side. Twilight, who sported a colourful bruise down one side of his face, was trying to wrestle Wild into sitting down, which was probably a good thing given that he was very clearly limping. Time was wincing as he wrapped an arm around his torso, while Hyrule was doing a terrible job of hiding a grimace of his own. Legend made a mental note to make sure the traveller treated himself as well as the others, before scanning the area for the final two heroes, fear lingering in the back of his mind.

Relief flooded him as he spotted Warriors and Wind sat on a rock, a good distance apart. Warriors had one hand pressed to his temple, red slipping through his fingers, while his other lay limply on his lap. Wind was clutching his upper arm, staring at the man with concern while Warriors was intently studying his boots, avoiding his eyes.

Stealing himself, Legend started to make his way towards them, halting when Warriors suddenly looked up.

“Are you okay Sail… Wind?”

Wind’s shoulders stiffened at his sudden change in name choice. He tore his eyes away, hunching into himself.

“Y-yeah. Are you?”

“Yes,” was the immediate answer.

“Bullshit,” Legend interjected, striding towards them. “You’re bleeding. Idiot,” he muttered.

Warriors’ eyebrow twitched slightly. “I’m fine,” he said shortly, wiping the blood from his wound, which promptly started bleeding again. Legend gave him a pointed look, which Warriors’ ignored, shakily pulling himself to his feet, wincing as he jostled his injured arm.

“I’m fine,” he insisted. “And _you_ , have an arrow in your shoulder.”

The mere mention alerted Legend to a sharp pain radiating from his left shoulder. He reached up and sure enough, his fingers closed around the broken shaft of an arrow. He gripped it tight, making the move to yank it out when a hand closed around his wrist, gently pulling his own hand away. He looked round to see Hyrule standing next to him, a frown on his face.

“Don’t you even dare,” he said firmly. Legend scoffed, rolling his eyes, but surrendered as the traveller began to carefully examine his wound. The others migrated closer, gathering in a loose circle around the rock where Wind still sat silently.

“Is everyone alright?” Time asked, eyeing each of them with concern.

“For the most part,” Twilight replied, rubbing his bruise with a pained hiss. Several murmurs of agreement rippled around the group; only Legend and Warriors stayed silent. This didn’t go unnoticed by the eldest hero.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked Warriors quietly. Legend watched as the man’s shoulders tensed, his face momentarily filled with an emotion that he couldn’t place.

“Yes,” he answered finally, not meeting anyone’s eyes. Time did not look convinced in the slightest but before he could say anything, another voice joined in.

“No, you’re not.”

Warriors whipped round sharply at the youngest hero’s words. Wind glared back at him.

“You’re bleeding and you can’t lift your arm. You’re _not_ okay.”

“I said I’m _fine_ ,” Warriors growled through gritted teeth.

“But you’re lying!” Wind cried fiercely, leaping to his feet. “Why can’t you see that that’s the worst thing to do? Look where it got you!”

Legend inhaled sharply at the sailor’s harsh words. True as they were, he knew it was way too far.

Apparently, Warriors’ thought so too.

His hand connected with the boy’s cheek, sending a resounding smack echoing through the trees.

Wind stumbled backwards, falling hard. He stared up at Warriors, eyes wide and dazed, filled with hurt and disbelief.

And all hell broke loose.

“What the hell?!”

“Wind are you okay?”

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” Legend burst out, storming furiously up to Warriors, who was rooted to the spot, staring at his hand in horror. He met eyes with the veteran and Legend found himself transported back to when he found him hiding away, writing in the now-destroyed notebook. When he’d punched him. And Legend understood. He didn’t lash out in anger.

He was scared.

Instantly, Legend regretted yelling and tried to soften his tone. Shouting was hardly what the other needed. Warriors started to back away, trembling.

“H-hey,” he tried, hurriedly trying to remedy the situation. “It’s okay. I… I’m sorry.” He started to reach out, stopping when Time met his eye, giving him a tiny shake of his head. Legend dropped his arms awkwardly, as Time firmly led Warriors away from the others and out of sight. Something within him told him, _begged_ him, to follow them, but he didn’t listen. Instead, he turned to where Wind was sitting on the ground, propped up by Hyrule, his eyes glistening.

“He hit me…” he whispered fearfully. “He hit me.” He repeated the same words over and over, his breathing growing more and more frantic with each sentence. He was panicking. Hyrule and Twilight’s desperate attempts to calm him were clearly failing. Legend shoved past them, setting his hands heavily on the young sailor’s shoulders, trying to ground him.

“Wind. Look at me,” he commanded. Wind’s wild, watery eyes met his own and Legend had to supress a wince at the pure fear within them. He forcibly pushed his feelings down. “Breathe, sailor. It’s okay, you’re safe,” he continued, his voice once more unusually gentle.

“He… hit me…” Wind choked out again, his voice shaking. Tears fell freely down his cheeks, his shoulders quivering under Legend’s hands.

“Listen. He didn’t do that because of you. He was just… scared.”

“How do you know?”

Legend rested a hand on his own cheek, avoiding the daggers that Twilight was staring into him.

“Because he did the same to me. I’m not saying it was right, but he was only lashing out in fear.”

Wind sniffed, roughly rubbing his tears away. “I shouldn’t have yelled at him. Now he’s scared of me.”

“He’s not scared of you. Maybe you shouldn’t have yelled but…” Legend paused, unsure what to say next. Twilight suddenly shifted next to him, resting his hand on Wind’s back.

“It’s not your fault, sailor. This is a tough time for him,” he said softly.

“…what if he never gets better?”

Legend felt his heart clench painfully at the quietly spoken words. Words he kept asking himself.

_What if…?_

It wasn’t fair. Wind was only fourteen. He shouldn’t have dark circles framing his eyes. He shouldn’t be spending every moment fearing for another’s life.

“He _will_ get better,” Legend said firmly. He cringed slightly under the six pairs of eyes that turned on him. “I’m not about to let him give up. Not when I have a score to settle with him.”

Wind stared incredulously at him before breaking into a tiny, reluctant smile. But it promptly fell.

“He’ll hate me.”

Legend bit his lip. He really wasn’t suited to these situations. Luckily, Twilight gently nudged him aside, settling in front of Wind.

“He doesn’t hate you. I can promise you that much,” he reassured kindly. Wind opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the leaves nearby rustling. The group looked up to see Time emerging from the trees, a deep frown on his face. His eye lit up with concern at the sight in front of him.

“How are doing, sailor?” he asked warily. The boy shrugged, not looking directly at him.

“Okay,” he mumbled.

“Do you think you can keep moving?”

Twilight and Legend both looked up in surprise.

“Is he okay?” the ranch-hand asked. Time sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m not entirely sure,” he admitted. “However, I think it’s best we continue. He’s figured out where we are.”

Silence fell. If Warriors knew where they were then…

“So, this is his Hyrule?”

Time nodded sagely. “We’re near the castle,” he added lowly.

“ _Shit_ ,” Legend hissed without thinking. Time gave him a disapproving look but said nothing.

“Should we really do there?” Hyrule asked quietly, looking up slightly from gently examining Wind’s already slightly bruised cheek. “What if it makes things worse?”

Time straightened up, his face turning serious. “He said that he wants to talk to his Zelda. About… everything.” He looked back into the woods, a flash of worry flitting across his features. “I’d rather not leave him alone much longer. So…?”

* * *

Warriors sat at a break in the trees, staring across the wide, open field at the majestic castle in the distance. His hand was up at his chest, knuckles white as he clutched what Legend knew to be his wedding ring through his tunic. He whirled round at the sound of the others approaching, his eyes wild and panicked.

“It’s okay,” Time said quickly, hurrying forward with his hands up in a sign of peace. The hero’s face relaxed slightly but as soon as his gaze fell onto Wind he looked away; pain clear in his eyes. He returned his attention to the castle, his body completely rigid with tension.

Hyrule hesitantly stepped forward. “Maybe… maybe we shouldn’t go just yet?” he suggested. “You’re still injured and-”

“No,” Warriors cut in, his voice hoarse. “I need to go back.”

“But-”

“ _No_ ,” he said, harsher, surging to his feet. Hyrule reflexively stumbled back, causing Warriors to freeze. “You… you’re scared of me,” he whispered, hurt lacing his words.

“I’m not!” Hyrule exclaimed. “Really, I just… I…”

Warriors shook his head, cutting him off. He turned away, facing the castle yet again. Heaving a deep breath, he stepped forwards.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

_Don’t panic. It’s fine. Everything is fine._

Warriors repeated the mantra over and over, willing it to be true. He strode as confidently as he could manage across the field, not stopping to make sure the others were still behind him.

The normally frigid metal of the ring was burning a hole through his skin as the castle grew nearer.

_I can’t do this. How can I face her? Face everyone?_

He felt himself start to slow, his feet dragging through the grass, his knees threatening to give way at any moment.

“Warriors.”

He froze at the sound of Time’s voice, but he didn’t turn around. How could he? They feared him. Of course, they did. He had hit Wind, the youngest hero with them, someone who admired him greatly. He had hit Legend… he wasn’t sure how he felt about Legend but how could he have hurt him?

_Why should they still care about me?_

“Warriors, are you listening?”

Time’s hand came down heavily on his shoulder, yanking him out of his thoughts. He pulled back under the sudden contact, taking a big step backwards. Time’s face crinkled in concern, but he stayed put. The seconds felt like hours as the two stared at each other, before, finally, Warriors found his voice.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, staring down at the grass, clenching the ring tighter. “I’m so sorry.”

He looked up to see Time ready to say something and quickly shook his head, soldiering on.

“I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry I hit Wind. I’m sorry I yelled at him. And Sky. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything. I’m sorry I… I tried to…”

“Warriors, stop.”

“But-”

Time’s hands came down heavily on his shoulders. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“But I-” he trailed off, glancing behind the older hero at the rest of the group, who hovered awkwardly nearby, looking in every direction except theirs. “I should be better than this, I can’t-”

“Your Majesty!”

Warriors stopped short.

_No._

Slowly, he turned round, his legs wobbling dangerously underneath him. Two knights, their perfectly polished armour almost blinding in the sun, hurried towards them.

_No, no, no, no, no, no_.

The two soldiers dropped to their knees before him, heads bowed respectfully. Blind panic shot through Warriors’ entire being.

_Why are they here? How did they find me? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why-_

He jumped as a hand came down gently on his shoulder. Time stepped forward with a small, reassuring nod. One of the soldiers, noticing the movement, raised his head sharply, regarding Time with suspicion.

“Your Majesty…” he said again, forcing Warriors to return his attention to him. The knight was clearly struggling with what to say. He couldn’t blame him honestly. “Are you… alright?”

“I…”

Behind him, he could hear the footsteps of his companions drawing closer, something that the soldiers clearly noticed too, leaping to their feet, their swords drawn in one fluid motion. Warriors hastily raised his hands, blocking the path between the two groups.

  
“It’s okay!” he said quickly. Drawing in a deep breath he straightened his back the best he could, trying his hardest not to wince as pain shot across his still bruised ribs. “It’s okay,” he said again, this time forcing his voice to remain steady. A strange familiarity settled over him as he stood before them.

Your Majesty. King. He was their king.

“You can trust them,” Warriors continued reassuringly. The first knight cast one more mistrustful glance over the group, before he returned his full attention to Warriors with a polite nod.

  
“Your Majesty,” he continued, his eyes taking in his dishevelled appearance, the streak of blood running down the side of his face, a strange look passing fleetingly over his face when they landed on his left hand, although he was quick to hide it. “Please allow us to escort you back to the castle. Your injuries must need treating. And Her Majesty will be glad to hear of your return.”

_Her Majesty_.

An icy prick of fear spiked through Warriors stomach and he suddenly became very aware of how bare his ring finger was.

“Of… of course,” he said woodenly. “I’d like my f… my companions’ injuries to be looked at as well.”

The soldiers nodded in unison, sheathing their swords and started back towards the castle. Warriors followed, his legs shaking with every step. Panic darted through him like an agitated fish.

_How can I face her? How can I even set foot in there?_

A million frantic thoughts rushed through his mind as he fumbled with his chain, the clasp slipping though his shaking fingers. He had to get it off, he needed the ring, he _needed it_ -

He jumped back in fear as a hand suddenly closed around a wrist. He wrenched his arm free, twisting round to see Legend watching him carefully, his expression unreadable. The air hung heavy around the two of them.

“Let me get it,” Legend demanded, gesturing for him to turn around.

“I can do it.” Warriors grasped at the clasp, ignoring Legend’s stony glare. After one final tug, the chain fell from his neck, landing at his feet. He stared silently at the golden band nestled in the glass, glinting in the sunlight. It was rare for him to see it. Excluding the moment he had shown it to Time, he always kept it hidden – from the others and from himself.

“Your Majesty?”

He looked up. Everyone’s eyes where on him. The soldiers, the other heroes; he could feel their gazes burning through his skin.

Slowly, he crouched down, delicately picking up the ring. He carefully slipped onto his finger. It sparkled joyously against his pallid skin - nothing more than a prettified shackle.

“Forgive me,” he said, standing back up, cradling his hand. “It’s nothing.”

The soldiers exchanged looks but carried on. Warriors trailed after them, watching the castle grow closer and closer. It was too close. Far too close. His pace started to slow to a crawl. He couldn’t do this. Fear took over him. His chest grew tight as he struggled to draw in a breath. He couldn’t. He couldn’t breathe. He stopped, the pressure in his chest growing with every passing second. He needed to get away. He wanted to run, the cry, the scream, to just disappear. But he couldn’t.

Voices tried to fight their way into his head, past the buzzing that began to sound in his ears. He couldn’t focus on them. Black dots began to swarm before his eyes as he laboriously tried forced in a breath.

Something took hold of his hands. Something warm, soft, and painfully familiar.

He looked up, blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision. Someone stood before him, saying something to him as they gently squeezed his hands. It wasn’t Time. It wasn’t any of the heroes. Who was it?

The person released one of his hands, bring their own to cup his cheek. Their thumb brushed away a stray tear. When had he started crying?

“…ink?”

One of the voices wormed its way through the incessant buzzing. It was… a woman’s voice? He knew that voice, didn’t he?

“…ink, please. Can you hear me?”

He blinked again, begging the black to clear. Through the haze, he could just make out the figure in front of him. The figure who was dressed in regal attire. The figure who had long, golden hair, adorned with a jewelled crown. The figure who was staring at him with worry filled blue eyes. The figure whose ring he could feel against his cheek.

He blinked.

“…Zelda?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we're so close! Only one more chapter to go, with the exception of a possible epilogue. Again, I am really sorry about the wait, but I hope the longer chapter helps make up for it (even though I'm really not sure about it). I hope you guys enjoyed! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe hope this is okay so far! Feel free to leave a comment/constructive criticism - it's much appreciated! <3


End file.
